Cocktail & Dreams
by lililoo
Summary: SOUVENIR DE VACANCES : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacob Lemon Fic forum - Un gars, une fille, une île, une discipline complètement folle appelée "le Flair", une rivalité, de l'amitié et beaucoup d'amour... Cocktail surprenant garanti !
1. Chapter 1

_**ONE SHOT CONTEST** sur Jacob Lemon Fic Forum_

thème: Souvenirs de vacances

Mots imposés: **jumeau - vaccin - flambeau - cycle menstruel - fil dentaire**

Minimum 3500 mots et un lemon ^^ Jacob/Taylor doit faire partie de l'aventure !

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir_

* Comme pour tous les OS de ma mouture, il ressemble plus à une mini-fic qu'à un OS mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas et bavarde je suis, bavarde je reste ! ;)

petit PS: le Flair est une discipline totalement existante et tous les cocktails cités existent bien entendu ! ;)

Enjoy!*

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 Introduction<em>: départ organisé

Bon sang, quelle galère ! Partir en vacances avec ses parents c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je les entends encore…

- Bella, c'est notre dernière chance de partir en famille. Tu auras 18 ans en septembre et tu pars à 3750 km de la maison pour étudier. Fais-ça pour nous s'il te plait. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on allait au Pôle Nord aussi, on va aux Bahamas !

Pfff, c'est la maigre consolation de ces vacances foireuses qui se profilent à l'horizon ! Mais comment vous vouliez que je dise non à celle qui m'a mis au monde et ça surtout si elle vous fait les yeux à la « chat poté » de Shrek ? Maudite télévision !

Je suis donc là, plantée devant cette fichue valise, à me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre dedans. Je suis tirée de ma mauvaise humeur par quelques coups à ma porte. Pas le temps de répondre que je vois le minois de ma mère tout sourire passer le seuil, me tendant quelque chose emballé dans un joli petit sac. Je prends donc ledit sac et en secoue le contenu, tout en scrutant les expressions de ma mère pouvant me donner une indication sur ce que ça pouvait bien cacher. Pour tenir dans quelque chose de si petit, l'objet ne doit guère être plus grand qu'une boîte à bijoux. Mais pas de bruit et étonnement c'est aussi très léger... Je regarde ma mère qui trépigne d'impatience, elle, et me décide à jeter un œil dans le sac. Je sens mon sang quitter tous les recoins de mon visage pour aller se loger dans mes pieds. En d'autres mots, je suis livide! Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Elle me prend le sac des mains et en sort un, non deux minuscules morceaux de tissu. Elle me les tend et là, tout le sang réfugié dans mes extrémités remonte dans mon visage.

- Tadam ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Et elle est fière avec ça ! J'attrape les objets du délit et les jette dans le sac.

- Mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'acheter ce genre de truc ? Jamais je ne le porterais tu m'entends ?

- Bella tu m'exaspère ! Tu es jolie, jeune et tu refuses d'en faire profiter le monde ! On va sur une île je te signale ! Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à porter sur une île !

- N'importe quoi ! En tout cas c'est non, tu peux le rapporter ou le porter toi mais moi c'est hors de question !

Ma mère sortit de ma chambre sans plus rien rajouter, laissant sur mon lit le petit paquet.

Au bout de quelques minutes à lui tourner autour, je me décidais à l'observer de manière plus « objective ». Le tissu était très doux et très fluide aussi. Le ton chocolat rappelait celui de mes yeux et les touches turquoises le rendaient moins sévère. Certes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de matière mais il était plutôt joli ce petit bikini... Je me secouais la tête et le remis dans son sac. Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un truc pareil ? _Et si tu le portais pour voir ? _Quoi sur la plage ? Devant tout le monde ? _Commence donc par l'essayer ici, pour la plage on verra plus tard... _Et hop, en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait, je me retrouvais devant mon miroir à m'observer sous toutes les coutures. C'est vrai que ce petit maillot m'allait bien au final. Je me surpris à sourire et filais dans ma salle de bain ôter tout cela. J'en sortis rapidement et je jetais l'ensemble dans ma valise sans vraiment réfléchir. En moins de 30 minutes, j'avais enfin bouclé ma corvée et je descendais, ma valise à la main, dans l'entrée de la maison. Ma mère avait dû vider ses armoires à en croire le nombre impressionnant de sacs en tous genre qui s'amoncelait devant la porte vitrée du salon.

- Tu déménages ou quoi ?

Ma mère, Renée, courait dans toutes les pièces comme une poule sans tête. Il faut dire que son coté baba cool ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté et que donc, elle s'y prend toujours à la dernière minute pour tout ! Mon père, Charlie, lui était posé dans son canapé, profitant de ses derniers moments avec son écran plat et ses joueurs de baseball avant des retrouvailles qui seront plus que certainement passionnées dans trois semaines ! Drôle de tableau n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange ?

Je désignais la pile branlante de l'entrée du doigt et je la regardais avec un air faussement interrogateur.

- Pour ça ! Je croyais qu'on allait sur une île et que donc nous n'avions besoin de presque rien...

Je ne suis pas arrivée à me décider c'est tout !

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas tout avoir au moins ? On est limité à 20 kg chacun !

Elle s'arrêtait dans ses fouilles et se braqua sur moi. Son air désespéré me fit limite pitié mais sur le moment, j'avais surtout envie de rire...

- Aides-moi... Sinon nous ne partirons jamais !

Je soupirais et tentais un regard vers mon père qui n'avait toujours d'yeux que pour son match, à mon grand désespoir.

- Bon d'accord. Tu prends la plus grande valise et tu t'en contenteras !

- Mais...

- Pas de « mais »! Tes hauts ?

- Sac de gauche...

- Choisis en 8

- 8 ? Tu n'y penses même pas ! 12 !

- 10 et c'est mon dernier mot !

- Tu es impitoyable

Je riais devant la tête de Renée, fouillant ses affaires et n'arrivant pas à se décider. Mais au final, après avoir répété l'opération avec pantalons et shorts, robes et ensembles, chaussures et tongs, nous y étions arrivé et le tout tenait dans l'unique valise imposée !

Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, je décrétais qui était maintenant temps d'y aller.

- Je ne veux pas vous bousculer mes très chers parents mais avec les frasques de maman nous allons louper l'avion si nous ne nous dépêchons pas !

Renée tira la langue en guise de rébellion tandis que mon toujours aussi zen papa se contentait de tout éteindre et de ramasser valises et sacs pour les jeter dans le coffre de la voiture.

Quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas la seule à préférer le confort de notre chez nous plutôt que de partir trois semaines en expédition !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_: des rencontres, encore des rencontres

_« Mesdames et Messieurs nous amorçons notre descente sur l'aéroport de Nassau. La température actuelle au sol est de 24° et il est actuellement 08 heures du matin, heure locale. Le commandant de bord et tout l'équipage espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et vous souhaites d'ores et déjà d'excellentes vacances. »_

Enfin ! Sortir de cette boîte de conserve volante ! C'est pas que cette expérience m'ait vraiment déplu mais bon, 12 heures de vol au total passées à coté de ma mère qui me raconte pour la 300ème fois le déroulement de son voyage de noce quasi épique parce qu'elle, elle est stressée et qu'elle déteste l'avion, c'est suffisant pour que je veuille changer d'air non ? Et rajoutez à cela les 6 heures d'escale à Philadelphia que nous avons passé bouclés dans l'avion, vous avez le cocktail de rêve pour bien commencer vos vacances... Surtout qu'à un moment, sans que je ne le vois arriver, cette traitresse m'a reparlé de ce fichu « cadeau » et bien entendu, je suis devenue rouge jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux !

- Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme si tu étais une gamine de 10 ans? On part en vacances Bella, tu vas peut-être même rencontrer quelqu'un qui sait...?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'est pas question que je parle de ça ici et avec toi !

- Bon, bon, ça va, ne faisons pas d'esclandre... Mais j'espère que tu es suffisamment responsable pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi non plus...

- Maman...

Elle mima la tirette sur la bouche et fit mine de jeter ensuite une clé imaginaire par dessus son épaule. Si seulement cette clé avait pu être réelle !

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Après l'aéroport, nous avons pris une navette jusqu'au village de vacances. Mes parents avaient opté pour le style cahute sur la plage car cela faisait plus « Robinson Crusoë » sur son île... Tu parles ! Un Robinson de luxe oui ! D'après les images sur les documents de l'agence de voyage, cette cahute ressemblait à tout sauf à un abris de fortune construit avec des branchages et des morceaux d'épave ! Deux grandes chambres, salles de bains privatisées, salon plus que confortable et coin cuisine qui laissait entrapercevoir de gargantuesques petits-déjeuners. Le reste des repas se prenait dans l'hôtel qui n'affichait pas moins de 5 belles étoiles brillantes. Le reste du complexe faisait vraiment penser au film « Cocktail ». Ne manquerait plus que le beau Tom pour me faire dire que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, et surtout m'envoyer dans une cellule capitonnée ! Je riais toute seule de ma propre bêtise et me ressaisis rapidement, me disant justement que cela n'arrangerait en rien mon cas pour la cellule capitonnée !

Mes parents étaient partis réserver notre table au restaurant « Petits Plaisirs de l' Océan » après que nous ayons pris possession de nos « appartements » et que nous nous soyons rafraîchis après notre voyage et j'en profitais donc pour faire le tour des installations. Tout ou presque était à l'extérieur sur cette île et c'est vrai qu'il aurait été dommage de nous priver d'une si jolie vue.

Au milieu d'une palmeraie splendide se trouvait un point information surtout dédié aux nouveaux arrivés. Je décidais donc de m'y rendre afin de glaner quelques informations sur ce qui pourrait me distraire pendant les 3 prochaines semaines. Tir à l'arc, trop dangereux, je risque de tuer quelqu'un avec ma maladresse habituelle! Tennis, si c'est pour mourir en plein effort, non merci ! Aerobic, même combat... Cours de danse, vous avez déjà vu un manche à balais danser vous ? Plongée sous-marine, pourquoi pas. Randonnée dans l'île, ça oui. Allez, au moins deux choses qui me tentent, c'est déjà pas mal non ? _Tu tentes encore de te remonter le moral comme tu peux, c'est ça hein ? _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ma place au milieu d'autres humains et encore moins quand il s'agit de me bouger !

J'avais souvent de petites conversations avec moi-même. Ça m'arrivait depuis toute petite et je prenais ça comme un exutoire à ma solitude.

J'avais fini par laisser mes pieds me guider là où bon leur semblait et je me retrouvais bientôt à la piscine de l'hôtel. L'endroit était vraiment paradisiaque mais déserté à cette heure. Tout était fait pour que les clients se sentent totalement dépaysés. Et dans mon cas, je dois dire que je commençais à apprécier la chose. Au milieu des parasols en bambous et des chaises longues en tek se trouvaient quelques huttes de bois et de paille, rappelant les huttes des pêcheurs sur la plage. Une pancarte très claire indiquait que la plus grande abritait le bar de la piscine. Une petite terrasse y était accrochée et le paravent en feuilles de palmier donnait une touche baroudeur à l'endroit. Le soleil déclinait doucement sur l'horizon et très vite je songeais à mes parents qui devaient m'attendre pour le dîner. Je quittais donc les abords déserts de ce petit coin plus que sympathique me promettant d'y revenir plus tard afin d'en explorer d'autres recoins.

J'arrivais dans le hall de l'hôtel et je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mes parents... En effet, le rire plus que bruyant de ma mère me mena à eux aussi facilement que si j'avais été un chien de chasse lancé sur sa proie ! Renée avait un don particulier avec les humains, elle les attirait dès qu'elle se trouvait en leur compagnie. Une chose est certaine, je n'ai pas hérité de ce talent. Pour le coup, je tiens plus de mon père ! J'avançais timidement et elle le vit.

- Bella ma chérie ! Viens ici que je te présente !

Pourquoi me faisait-elle toujours ça ? De toute façon, j'oublierais leurs noms dans l'heure ! Aucun intérêt pour moi... Elle fit le tour des présentations et je rejoins mon père un peu à l'écart immédiatement après. Il me souriait timidement, presque plus désolé que moi des frasques de ma mère. Je lui fis une petite bourrade et il me prit par les épaules.

- Tu la connais. Je crois que personne sur cette planète ne nous la changera !

- T'en fais pas papa, y a longtemps que j'ai appris à faire avec les excentricités de Renée. Ça va toi ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu depuis notre départ

- Mon canapé me manque...

J'explosais de rire devant son air rempli de désespoir.

- Te moque pas de ton père comme ça enfin ! Et je suis sérieux, il me manque vraiment...

J'essuyais une larme et tentais de reprendre mes esprits pour lui annoncer l'excellente nouvelle que j'avais pour lui.

- Ils ont le satellite papa. Dans le salon de l'hôtel sera diffusé tous les jours le programme du championnat de baseball. C'est pas beau ça?

- C'est pas vrai ? T'es sérieuse Bella ?

- Regarde derrière toi si tu ne me crois pas, c'est inscrit sur le panneau à l'accueil

Charlie se releva d'un bond et alla lire ledit panneau. Il affichait un sourire de plus en plus large à force d'avancer dans sa lecture et bientôt, il faisait une mini-danse de la victoire devant le regard médusé de Renée. J'adorais voir mon père lâcher un peu la bride de temps en temps car son métier ne le lui permettait que trop peu et ça lui faisait tant de bien pourtant !

Nous allions tous dîner et Renée décréta vouloir poursuivre la 1ère soirée dans la salle de spectacle avec ses nouveaux amis. Je prétextais une fatigue incontrôlée due au voyage pour m'éclipser et mon père fit de même pour pouvoir profiter de son match diffusé sur grand écran.

- Tu rentres vraiment ?

- Pas tout de suite. Y a une piscine avec un tas de cahutes sympas. Je vais y jeter un œil puis j'irais au bungalow

- Amuses-toi bien ma chérie !

- Pareil papa ! Bonne soirée !

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Je craignais de ne pouvoir retrouver mon chemin mais au final, rien n'avait été plus simple grâce aux centaines de flambeaux qui balisaient le sentier de l'hôtel jusqu'à la piscine. L'ambiance était différente à présent. Les cahutes étaient ouvertes et des gens se trouvaient sur les transats ou sur une piste de danse improvisée devant le bar. Une musique que je qualifierais d'exotique s'échappait de deux gros hauts-parleurs et un DJ plutôt remonté sautait partout derrière ses platines.

Si j'avais été à Washington, j'aurais fait demi-tour et je serais allé rejoindre mes pénates vite fait. Mais voilà, je n'y étais pas et malgré le fait que je ne connaisse personne, j'avais envie de voir et d'observer comment faisaient tous ces gens pour être ensembles et bien ensembles surtout. Je décidais de me faire toute petite et de me trouver un point d'observation tranquille d'où je n'attirerais pas l'attention. A coté du bar se trouvait une autre hutte, plus petite et un peu en retrait, servant certainement de réserve ou de débarras, devant laquelle trônait un tronc de palmier qui m'accueillerait probablement volontiers.

Je m'y assis donc et me mis à les observer. Au bout de quelques temps pourtant, je commençais à ressentir les effets de la chaleur et de l'humidité ambiantes mais aussi ceux de tous les voir bouger sur la musique. Je me décidais alors à quitter mon refuge pour me commander quelque chose de frais au bar. Je me frayais un passage entre les groupes sans trop me faire repérer mais c'était sans compter sur le degré d'alcoolisation de certains... Malgré toutes mes précautions, je manquais de peu de me retrouver dans la piscine, bousculée par un garçon qui, lui, tentait vainement de trouver son équilibre, un, non deux verres en main. Je fus secourue de justesse par celle qui semblait être sa copine vu le regard plein de haine qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

- Bon sang Edward ! T'es pas croyable ! Fais gaffe, y'en a marre, c'est tous les soirs pareil !

Le Edward en question chercha ses mots 2 secondes puis, comme ils ne venaient pas spontanément, il se mit à rire en gloussant et tenta d'enlacer sa copine. Elle le repoussa et il se retrouva sur les fesses mollement.

- Ne me touche pas abruti ! J'en ai vraiment marre de tes conneries ! T'es pas fichu de rester sobre plus de vingt minutes d' affilées !

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'enfoncer dans le sol tellement j'étais gênée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle me sourit pourtant et me tendit la main. Je la serrais un peu mollement et fus surprise par la poigne de cette fille plutôt fluette.

- Désolée pour tout ça... Et pour... lui. Je m'appelle Alice. Et lui c'est...

- Edward... J'avais cru comprendre effectivement. Moi c'est Bella

Je devais encore avoir mon air inquiet car elle crut bon de me rassurer tout de suite sur son état de santé.

- Ouais c'est exactement ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est juste débile et en plus il ne tient pas l'alcool... C'est comme ça depuis le 1er soir ! Mais c'est chouette ça « Bella » !

Est-ce moi ou cette Alice passait du coq à l'âne en une seconde ? Mais pas le temps de tergiverser là dessus, elle me regardait tout sourire, attendant certainement ma réponse...

- Enchantée alors... Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- C'est notre 6ème jour. Tu viens d'arriver toi si je me base sur ta couleur de peau

- Je viens de Washington. Pas beaucoup de soleil mais par contre la pluie on connait bien !

- Bienvenue dans le paradis du coup de soleil garanti alors ! Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

- A vrai dire, c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire avant que ton ami ne me fasse quasi faire un plongeon dans la piscine...

- C'est mon frère...

- Ton frère ?

- On ne choisit pas sa famille malheureusement !

- Mais il essayait de t'enlacer tout à l'heure non ?

- Il tient plus droit, il a besoin de moi pour lui servir de béquille, comme toujours... Bref !

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à crier pour le faire réagir.

- Mais ce soir tu te débrouilleras tout seul, pauvre mec ! Et t'as de la chance que je ne dise rien à papa et à maman !

Peine perdue...

J'avais un peu de peine justement pour lui. Après tout, son comportement autodestructeur signifiait certainement un profond malaise.

- On ne va pas le laisser là tout de même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? T'avais pas dit que tu avais soif ? Bon, je t'offre quoi ?

Avec un brin de remords, je le quittais des yeux et me fixais sur Alice.

- Tout ce que tu veux mais pas d'alcool !

- On dirait que je me suis trouvée une copine ! Je ne bois jamais non plus. Et puis il le fait suffisamment pour deux...

Nous nous avancions vers le bar et mon cœur failli s'arrêter, tout simplement. Il était tout bonnement le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. A peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, brun, taillé en V sous un T-Shirt sans manche blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint mat et un sourire pétillant qui lui faisait des fossettes tout à fait adorables ! Il jonglait avec les bouteilles comme un artiste de cirque le ferait avec des balles et il avait l'air de maitriser ses gestes à la perfection. Je devais l'observer depuis une bonne minute lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bras.

- Alors quoi ? Tu viens ?

J'avais viré au cramoisi et je baissais instinctivement les yeux.

- Huuuum, je vois que le superbe barman a encore fait son effet !

Je relevais la tête, paniquée, et cherchais à me défendre.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

- Ouais c'est bon Bella ! Allez, reste pas plantée là ! Viens que je te présente

- Tu le connais ?

- Il est là tous les soirs alors à force, on a fait connaissance. Mais t'inquiète, il est pas trop mon genre... Je préfère les petits blonds surexcités qui sautent partout derrière leurs platines... Suis mon regard... Lui, je te le laisse !

Et hop, me revoilà rouge ! Nous arrivions au bar et il s'approcha de nous, un torchon sur l'épaule et un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Salut Jake ! Mets nous deux « Sex On The Beach » s'il-te-plait, mais la version AA...

- On est sage à ce que je vois

- Pas envie de finir comme mon abruti de jumeau ! Au fait voici Bella. Elle a failli se retrouver dans la piscine à cause d'Ed justement, je lui offre donc sa 1ère conso !

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui et sur ses mouvements. Étant très maladroite, jamais je ne pourrais faire ce qu'il faisait si aisément !

Il posa nos 2 verres devant nous et me tendit sa main. Il me fallu 2 secondes pour percuter et je me saisis d'elle timidement.

- Enchanté Bella, moi c'est Jacob mais ici c'est Jake

- Euh, en- enchantée de même !

Il relâcha ma main et je crus entendre Alice murmurer un « on ne s'en douterait pas tiens » dans sa barbe. Je la fusillais donc du regard pendant qu'elle sirotait son verre, feignant de m'ignorer totalement. Je reportais alors mon attention sur l'Apollon de service.

- T'es doué. Je veux dire, avec les bouteilles et tout ça...

- Et bien mon père me disait toujours que pour voyager je devais en avoir les moyens. Je me les suis donc donnés...

- C'est à dire ?

- Je viens d'une toute petite réserve indienne et j'ai un jour répondu à une petite annonce sur le net. Ils cherchaient du monde pour l'animation d'un village de vacances. J'avoue, j'ai menti sur mon CV mais je me suis rattrapé avec ce que je savais faire, jongler. Pour le reste, les cocktails et tout ça, c'est venu petit à petit en observant les autres barmen. Et au final, ils sont tellement contents de moi qu'ils me font venir chaque saison depuis quatre ans maintenant !

- Tu t'es donc trouvé les moyens de voyager...

- Parfaitement ! Et toi ? T'es là avec qui au juste ?

- Mes parents. Ma mère voulait un dernier voyage avant mon entrée en fac. Comment dire non à sa mère ?

- J'en sais rien, la mienne est morte il y a longtemps

- Oh, je ne savais pas, je suis désolée

- Bah c'est pas écrit sur mon visage, comment tu pouvais le savoir ?

Mais quelle gourde je peux faire parfois ! Comme si le fait de m'excuser pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation... Il s'était un peu éloigné pour prendre et préparer une autre commande. Ses gestes étaient fluides et m'hypnotisaient quelque peu. Il quittait un instant ses bouteilles des yeux et me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir jusqu'au cheveux. Alice riait devant ma timidité et franchement c'était pas fait pour m'aider !

- Te moques pas comme ça de moi Alice !

- Je ne me moque pas, je me dis juste que c'est bien la première fois que je vois Jake plaire aussi fort et aussi vite à quelqu'un et surtout que ce sentiment soit réciproque...

- Attends, je croyais que tu ne le connaissais que depuis six jours ? Et comment ça « sentiment réciproque » ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je l'avais rencontré il y a six jours. Je t'ai dit qu'il était là tous les soirs, nuance

- ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais j'ai toujours pas compris...

- ça fait quatre ans que notre famille vient ici en vacances. J'ai connu Jake à ses débuts et chaque année, nous nous retrouvons ici. Et quant à ce que j'ai dit, tu peux me croire. J'en ai vu des nanas baver devant lui, espérant qu'il daigne en inviter l'une ou l'autre derrière son bar mais encore aucune n'a eu ce privilège. Mais toi, je sens que si tu continues sur cette voie, il va s'empresser de te le faire visiter sous tous les angles !

- Je viens à peine d'arriver ! Laisses moi le temps de me faire à la vie ici Alice ! Et puis qui te dis que tu as raison hein ?

- Je te répète que je le connais depuis quatre ans maintenant. C'est un avantage certain sur toi non ?

Bon OK, elle marquait un point avec cette observation mais je n'allais tout de même pas me jeter sur lui sous prétexte que je le trouve plus que séduisant !

- Oui ben on verra !

J'aspirais avec ma paille le fond de mon verre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. J'allais déposer le verre vide sur le zinc mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Jake l'avait intercepté et il sourit devant mon air surpris.

- Je t'en fais un autre ?

- Euh volontiers

Il repris ses jongleries et il se fixa ensuite, stoppant net ses lancés. Avais-je dit ou fait quelque chose? A ma grande surprise, il me tendit les bouteilles avec un sourire taquin.

- Tu veux essayer ?

Quand je me rendais enfin compte de la teneur de sa proposition, je secouais énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier mon refus catégorique.

- C'est gentil mais ça ne le fera pas. Je suis la fille la plus maladroite de la galaxie. Je vais tout casser et en mettre partout !

Il reprit ses bouteilles et ses jeux et haussa les épaules, visiblement un peu déçu.

- Comme tu veux !

Je me sentais coupable. Après tout, je le dévorais des yeux depuis au moins une demi heure et là, je refusais qu'il me montre son art de plus près. Je dois vraiment être cinglée ! _Ah, enfin des paroles sensées !_ Oh toi la ferme, c'est pas le moment ! _Bien chef, c'est toi le boss après tout !_ Merci !

- A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas jongler...

- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. C'est facile tu verras. Et puis, si ça ne te plait pas, et bien on trouvera bien autre chose à faire ensemble...

J'avalais une gorgée de ma nouvelle boisson de travers et Alice me frappa dans le dos en riant. Je l'avais presque oubliée tiens !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais Bella ?

Cette fois je l'aurais tuée si j'en avais eu l'occasion ! Et elle le vit car elle trouva soudain que le fameux DJ survolté avait vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant...

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller dire bonjour à Jasper moi... Le rythme commence à diminuer

Je la regardais s'éloigner de nous en se dandinant jusqu'à la cahute du DJ et lui sauter au cou dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui.

- Jasper et Alice sont ensembles depuis bientôt trois ans. Ils se sont rencontrés ici et elle l'a ramené avec elle dans ses bagages. C'est une chouette histoire, elle te la racontera, elle adore ça !

- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

Je tournais la tête un instant et je vis Edward, toujours dans la même position, près de la piscine.

- Il ne craint rien tu crois ?

- Qui ? Edward ? Bah, à mon sens, ça ne serait pas une grande perte... Il ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a, c'est un pauvre mec. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit le jumeau d'Alice. Abruti va !

S'il y avait bien un mot que j'avais entendu pour qualifier Edward, c'était bien « abruti »... Je ne le connaissais pas et vu son état, c'était pas pour tout de suite les présentations, mais je voulais croire qu'il pouvait y avoir du bon dans chacun de nous.

Je décidais alors de le rejoindre afin de m'assurer que tout aille bien. Jake essaya de m'en dissuader mais je suis têtue et je me retrouvais bientôt à la hauteur de son corps, inerte et étendu sur le sol de la piscine.

- Edward ? Hey tu m'entends ?

Je le secouais doucement mais aucune réponse cohérente ne sortait de sa bouche, juste des grognements.

- Bouges-toi Edward, tu ne vas pas rester sur le sol toute la nuit tout de même ?

- ...iche moi la paix Al, veux do...dormir...

Tout ça suivit d'un gros ronflement... Il n'allait pas me rendre la tâche facile cet idiot !

- Je ne suis pas Alice ! Je m'appelle Bella. Fais un effort, lèves-toi !

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors je me décidais à le secouer une bonne fois. Mais je n'en eus pas le temps car avec une rapidité que je ne lui soupçonnais plus dans son état, il m'agrippa le poignet. D'abord surprise, je me rendais ensuite compte qu'il me fixait et qu'il ne comptait pas me lâcher tout de suite...

- T'es qui toi ?

- Bon sang je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Bella. Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Tu me fais mal là...

Il resserra son étreinte et je commençais à paniquer. Je regardais autour de moi mais nous étions assez bien à l'écart des autres.

- Tu sais que t'es plutôt mignonne la nouvelle ?

Je vis rouge. Avec toute la force que j'avais, je le repoussais et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de me relâcher.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ta sœur a bien raison sur un point, tu es un abruti Edward !

- Hey, je plaisantais ! Attends, t'en vas pas si vite !

- Débrouilles-toi tout seul, je n'aurais pas dû venir, les autres avaient raison !

Je ne le laissais pas finir et le plantais là. Tournant les talons, je me dirigeais rapidement vers le bar. Je me jetais sur le tabouret laissé libre et attrapais mon verre assez brutalement.

- Crétin ! Mais franchement, pour qui il se prend ? Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa...

Je n'avais même pas entendu Jake s'approcher tellement ma rage était grande.

- Je te l'avais dit, c'est un sale type

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai pu le constater par moi-même

- Faut pas te fâcher sur moi hein, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu...

J'allais répliquer quand je sentis l'aura survoltée d'Alice dans mon dos.

- Alors les tourtereaux, vous faites encore connaissance ?

- Elle a surtout fait connaissance avec ton frère !

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Edward ? Mais il cuve dans son coin non ?

Je maintenais mon regard sur Jacob tout en m'adressant à Alice. N'importe qui qui passait par là aurait pu se dire que vu nos attitudes respectives nous devions nous connaitre depuis plus longtemps que quelques heures... Et finalement c'est aussi l'impression que j'avais !

- Plus maintenant. En fait, j'ai voulu m'assurer qu'il ne craignait rien et j'ai eu droit à des propos limite misogynes ! Sympa ton frère en tout cas, rappelle-moi de le barrer de ma liste de personnes à fréquenter sur cette île...

Alice s'esclaffait et moi je commençais à en avoir assez de tout ça.

- Parce que ça te fait rire ?

- Bella, pourquoi crois-tu que je le laisse seul ? C'est mon frère pourtant mais quand il a bu, c'est le roi des...

- Laisses-moi deviner, le roi des abrutis ?

- Exact ! Tu devrais plus souvent te fier à ce que je dis désormais, petit conseil d'amie. Mais tu sais, il ne le fait pas exprès. Pas de bol pour lui, il décide toujours d'être encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'est dans la plus mauvaise période de mon cycle menstruel... Un jour, j'ai failli l'étrangler avec mon fil dentaire parce qu'il m'avait volé des vêtements, qu'il les avait mis et qu'il me suivait partout en disant qu'il était ma sœur jumelle ! Bah, au bout d'un moment, on finit par s'y faire !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et une petite bourrade qui eurent le don de me dérider considérablement.

- Ahhh ! Je préfère ça ! Bon, je venais chercher deux Piña Colada, ôh grand maitre barman. Mon amoureux et moi on se dessèche à vue d'œil !

Jake attrapa ses bouteilles en riant et je me remis à l'observer avec toute l'attention dont j'étais capable. Il servit les deux verres à Alice qui courut presque pour rejoindre Jasper. Jake était resté devant moi, derrière son bar. J'étais embarrassée qu'il me regarde avec autant d'insistance et en même temps, plutôt flattée qu'il le fasse. C'est vrai, il y avait au moins une bonne quinzaine de filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres et c'est moi qu'il regardait... Je me décidais tout de même à lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu n'as toujours pas essayé

- Essayé quoi ?

Et il posa deux bouteilles devant moi.

- De jongler tiens

- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas jongler non ?

- Si tu n'essaye pas, tu n'y arriveras jamais

- Bon sang ce que tu peux être têtu !

J'attrapais les bouteilles et les lançais alors en même temps en l'air. Bien entendu, elles allèrent tout droit se fracasser sur le sol de la cahute et moi, je virais au cramoisi.

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! Regardes ce que j'ai fait... Désolée...

Il me souriait tendrement et mon cœur eut encore un raté. A ce rythme là, je serais morte avant de quitter cette île !

- Je confirme, tu ne sais pas jongler. Mais c'est comme pour tout dans la vie Bella, ça s'apprend

- Tu m'apprendrais ? Sérieusement ?

Il s'était penché sur le zinc pour être plus près de moi et j'avais fait instinctivement pareil. Nous n'étions plus séparés que par mon verre maintenant.

- Seulement si tu en as vraiment envie...

C'est de toi dont j'ai envie ! Allez, calmes-toi Swan, ça va bien se passer... Je me reculais alors assez maladroitement.

- Pourquoi pas dans ce cas

- Parfait ! On commence quand ?

- Quand tu veux mais je t'en supplie, pas avec tant de bruit, je ne le supporterais pas !

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus que la journée... Demain après le déjeuner ça t'irait?

_Check rapide de la mémoire... rien avant 15 heures mon commandant, heure de la plongée sous-marine_. OK c'est noté, je transmets. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à un psy de ces discussions personnelles !

- Oui mais à 15 heures je fais de la plongée...

- On fera avec !

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'avais un rencart ! Bon d'accord, c'était pour apprendre à jongler mais voilà, un rencart quand même ! Ma mère sera fière de moi si je lui en parle ! Ma mère... Oh mon dieu ! Elle doit être en train de fouiller l'île en ce moment ! Je me levais précipitamment et me mis à chercher la direction à prendre, faisant ainsi faire à Jake un bond de surprise en arrière.

- Il faut que je rentre ! Il vont me tuer !

- Pas de panique Bella, l'hôtel est juste derrière...

- On est pas à l'hôtel justement. On a une cabane de pêcheur cinq étoiles sur la plage et devines quoi, je ne sais pas où est cette plage !

- Derrière moi. Tu suis le chemin et tu arriveras à un embranchement. Tu vas à droite et tu suis ton numéro de cahute

Je commençais déjà à m'éloigner quand je fis demi-tour. Je ne savais pas où le trouver demain !

- Pour demain...

- 13h30 ici, après on voit OK ?

- Parfait, à demain !

Je partis en courant rejoindre mes parents.

Après le sermon de ma mère qui n'en était pas vraiment un au final, j'avais pris possession de la douche tout comme Jake avait pris possession de mon esprit. Je ne faisais que ressasser notre rencontre et je m'imaginais tout et n'importe quoi pour le lendemain. C'est d'ailleurs avec ces pensées que je m'endormis enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_ : il faut apprendre à marcher avant de courir !

Début de journée plutôt long pour ce premier véritable jour de vacances. Renée avait lourdement insisté pour que nous déjeunions avec ses amis et nous avions fini par céder mon père et moi en échange de temps libre l'après-midi.

Je regardais ma montre toutes les minutes depuis quasi un quart d'heure et Charlie me fit signe de filer en douce. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir en faire de même juste après moi et j'avais vu juste. Après un bref bisou, je me précipitais vers la piscine.

Jacob était assis sur le tronc d'où j'observais les autres hier soir. Il portait un bermuda en jeans et une chemise ouverte sur de magnifiques tablettes de chocolat. Maintenant qu'il était à la lumière du jour, je le trouvais encore plus beau. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'avançais vers lui. Il me lança un sourire de bienvenue et se leva de son siège de fortune. Il était bien plus grand maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour nous séparer.

- Ça va depuis hier ? T'as pas eu trop de problèmes ?

- On va dire que ma mère a essayé de me sermonner...

- Je vois... Et si on commençait ?

- Bonne idée ! On fait ça dans le bar ?

Il me regardait un peu gêné puis trouva un intérêt soudain à ses pieds.

- Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

- Et bien pour tout te dire, je pensais à un autre endroit. Mais ne te fâche pas surtout hein et ne vas pas croire n'importe quoi non plus ! Seulement je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir avant vingt heure et donc on a pas vraiment le choix... Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends tout à fait mais je ne sais toujours pas où tu comptes m'emmener Jake...

- Chez moi... Mais tu peux refuser, je comprendrais

Il avait l'air si peu sûr de lui que je ne voyais pas où il pouvait y avoir du mal dans sa proposition. Après tout, on y allait bien pour qu'il m'apprenne à jongler non ? _Persuade-toi de ce que tu veux ma belle, moi je sais qu'à la moindre occasion, il se pourrait bien que se soit ta fête ! _Je ne t'avais pas déjà demandé de la fermer toi ? _Blablabla..._ Fais la maligne, on verra laquelle rira la dernière ! _J'ai ma petite idée sur la réponse moi... S_ilence !

- Si tu me montrais où c'est plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi hein ?

Jacob parut plus que surpris et cela m'amusa beaucoup.

- OK, c'est par là

Je le suivis sans rien dire, profitant simplement déjà du paysage, de l'ambiance et surtout de sa présence. Outre le fait que je le trouvais superbe, il dégageait un magnétisme animal qui m'attirait au plus haut point. J'espérais juste que ça ne se remarque pas trop...

Nous nous dirigions vers la plage et je reconnus l'endroit où nous arrivions.

- On va vers les cahutes des touristes là ?

- C'est le même chemin en effet sauf qu'au lieu d'aller à droite vers les vôtres, on va à gauche vers celles des employés

- Vous êtes logés dans des cahutes ? C'est la classe...

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'on nous donne les mêmes que les vôtres surtout, tu serais déçue ! Pour nous, ce sont de véritables cabanes de pêcheurs, légèrement retapées mais bien plus ordinaires que celles réservées à la clientèle

Je me sentais stupide soudainement et si j'avais pu me cacher sous le sable et bien je l'aurais fait !

- Voilà, on y est. 412, c'est mon « chez moi »...

Les cabanes se suivaient les unes derrière les autres et rien ne les différenciaient vraiment. Il me fit entrer et je vis tout de suite de quoi il voulait me parler en disant « cabane de pêcheur rafistolée ». Tout était très sommaire mais c'était rangé et propre. Il m'attira alors vers le fond de son chez lui et tira d'un coup sec sur l'épaisse tenture qui n'occultait rien de moins qu'une baie vitrée qui faisait toute la longueur de la maisonnette. Vue imprenable sur l'océan, le paradis en quelque sorte. Jake l'ouvrit et m'invita sur sa minuscule terrasse.

- On sera mieux ici qu'à l'intérieur

- Je te fais confiance

Il s'éclipsa un court instant et revint avec un panier rempli de fruits. Devant mon air interrogateur, il crut bon de se justifier.

- On va commencer avec les bases t'es d'accord ? Les objets ronds. C'est plus facile parce qu'ils sont plus anatomiques. En gros, ils tombent bien dans la paume de la main. Tu me suis ?

J'avoue, j'avais un peu de mal à voir où il voulait en venir mais je décidais de me laisser guider sagement. Je hochais la tête et il s'empara d'une orange qu'il lança de gauche à droite.

- Attrapes-en une et fais pareil

J'obéis et ça se passa bien. Ensuite, il corsa les choses en en ajoutant une. Je dus m'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais j'y parvenais aussi puis Jake décida d'en ajouter une troisième. Plus moyen de me concentrer suffisamment pour y parvenir et plus je laissais ces pauvres oranges tomber, plus je me braquais.

- Ça sert à rien, j'y arriverais jamais ! Je suis en train de maltraiter ses pauvres fruits et j'avance pas par dessus le marché ! Je t'avais dit que j'étais maladroite, regardes-moi, je dois pas être faite pour ça !

Jacob décida alors d'employer une autre technique sensée, d'après lui, me faire progresser rapidement.

Il se positionna derrière moi et posa ses mains sur les miennes. Mon corps tout entier reposait sur le sien et je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux. Une nuée de papillons s'ébattait dans mon estomac et j'étais persuadée que ma température corporelle devait frôler en cet instant les 40° ! Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde !

- Je vais être ton guide, puis, quand tu le tiendras bien, tu seras le mien. On essaye ?

- D'ac- d'accord

Ça y est, voila que je bafouille... Ridicule. Il lança la première orange plusieurs fois avant d'y ajouter la seconde puis la troisième et en quelques minutes, j'étais en train de jongler. Oui mais voila, ma tête à moi était à toute autre chose en ce moment, si bien que lorsqu'il changea nos mains de position pour que les miennes soient au-dessous, je fis tout capoter !

- Désolée, j'ai pas confiance en moi...

Avec toute la patience du monde, il ramassa les oranges et reprit sa place derrière moi.

- On recommence et cette fois, crois en toi tu veux ?

Je m'exécutais et lorsqu'il changea, je sus prendre la relève. Nous nous amusions de cette façon encore quelques instants, une fois lui prenant le contrôle, une fois moi, avant qu'il ne me relâche complètement et ne me prenne les oranges une à une.

- Tu devrais y aller. Ton cours de plongée va commencer...

S'il y avait bien d'une chose dont je me fichais c'était de ce cours ! Mais je devais être raisonnable. Je tenais à Jake bien plus que je ne voulais l'avouer mais après seulement deux jours il ne pouvait pas encore s'agir de sentiments profonds au point de s'abandonner totalement l'un à l'autre... Q_u'est-ce que je disais moi tout à l'heure ? Tu essayes de te voiler la face ma chère mais tu finiras par craquer !_

Je me secouais discrètement la tête afin de chasser ma conscience dans un recoin de mon cerveau et fis un léger sourire à mon professeur du jour.

- Tu as raison, je vais y aller. C'était sympa, merci pour la leçon...

- Pas de quoi. Tu ne veux pas que je t'y accompagne ? J'ai pas trop envie que tu te perdes !

- Volontiers Jake !

Il ferma la porte vitrée d'un coup sec et m'indiqua la route à prendre. Nous marchions dans le sable et le silence fit sa réapparition jusqu'à ce que je me décide à le rompre. Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je n'étais pas prête à le laisser filer loin de moi. Je me devais donc de trouver une solution à ce problème !

- Je n'y arrive pas encore tu sais

- A quoi donc ?

- Jongler avec des bouteilles... C'était ça le pari non ?

- Parce qu'on a parié ?

- Tu sais Jake, apprendre à la fille la plus maladroite de la galaxie à jongler avec des bouteilles, oui c'est un pari

Il riait alors et je fis de même.

- Ça veut dire que tu as encore besoin de leçons ça ! La première c'est que ça s'appelle le _Flair. _C'est plus court et au moins tout le monde sait de quoi tu parles comme ça

- Le Flair ? Ça me plait bien... Dis-moi juste quand ça t'arrange et je...

Je fus coupée par Jacob qui se stoppa net à l'approche d'un petit groupe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Et merde ! C'est ce petit con d' Edward avec sa suite... Il a le cabanon #1, construit spécialement pour eux... Je déteste ce fils de riche qui se la joue parce que papa est chirurgien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire par ici ? Viens Bella, marchons sur la route

L'expérience d'hier soir aurait dû me conforter dans le choix de Jake de l'éviter mais rien à faire, je n'étais pas disposée à faire plaisir à un petit prétentieux en l'évitant, ça jamais !

- Pas question Jake, on y est on y reste que ça lui plaise ou non ! Edward ne fait pas la loi et encore moins avec moi !

- Bella s'il te plait...

Trop tard pour Jacob, Edward nous avait remarqué et nous hélait déjà.

- Je te préviens, s'il l'ouvre trop grande, je pourrais bien perdre patience...

- Pas de panique Jake, on passe en le saluant et on continue OK ?

- Si tu le dis...

Nous avancions donc jusqu'à nous croiser et au moment de le saluer, Edward saisit mon poignet à la manière de la veille. Je me stoppais alors aussitôt et lui fis face, une grosse boule à l'estomac. Il cherchait la confrontation à coup sûr et bien il n'allait pas être déçu car, même si j'étais assez effrayée par cet homme, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de le lui montrer !

- Edward... Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'agripper de la sorte. Je ne suis pas ta chose !

Edward regardait Jake avec un sourire carnassier. Il y avait déjà eu des problèmes entre eux, ça je pouvais le jurer ! Je le notais dans un coin de ma tête et tenterais d'en savoir plus plus tard.

- Jacob, on promène sa nouvelle chienne...

Jake grogna et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Moi j'avais une folle envie de le gifler comme il se doit !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cullen, tu pourrais le regretter

Edward riait à gorge déployée et gardait une prise ferme sur mon bras. Il me faisait mal mais je ne faisais rien transparaitre, je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je décidais alors d'agir comme une chienne vu qu'à ces yeux c'est ce que j'étais, et je le mordis suffisamment fort pour qu'il me lâche, mais surtout qu'il en garde la marque. Il se tenait le bras et jurait fortement. Je le toisais du haut de mon mètre soixante-cinq et je me sentais toute puissante.

- J'espère que tu as tous tes vaccins Edward, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais avoir la rage...

Il me pointait du doigt et une autre folle envie de le mordre à nouveau me passa par la tête.

- Ça tu vas me le payer petite garce !

Jake m'enveloppa de son grand bras et m'attira contre lui en m'éloignant de ce crapaud d'Edward et de sa cour médusée.

- Oublies-nous Cullen, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi !

Je me blottis dans ses bras et je sentis un baiser se poser dans mes cheveux tandis que nous marchions d'un pas rapide mais assuré loin de cet individu notoire.

Après quelques minutes, lorsque je me sentais à nouveau maitresse des mes actes, je me détachais de lui et sans le regarder, je lui posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis notre rencontre malheureuse avec Edward.

- Jake, désolée d'être directe mais je dois savoir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Edward et toi non ?

- Tu es perspicace Bella. Mais sans vouloir t'offenser ou te manquer de respect, je crois que ça ne te regarde pas...

J'étais sciée ! Je venais de me faire traiter comme un chien pour sa fierté et je n'avais pas droit à des explications. Je m'arrêtais donc et le toisais, bien décidée à avoir les réponses que j'attendais.

- T'en as vraiment de bonnes toi hein ! Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires mais je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi ce mec fait une fixation sur moi alors que je ne le connais pas et surtout pourquoi c'est dès qu'il te voit avec moi que ça dégénère ! Je ne suis pas un objet, je ne passe pas de main en main !

Il s'était lui aussi tourné vers moi et il se passait la main dans les cheveux, plutôt gêné par ce que je venais de lui lancer à la figure. Il fit un pas dans ma direction et posa sa main sur mon bras, la faisant glisser jusqu'à ma main qu'il prit doucement et qu'il serra dans un geste qui se voulait tendre. Je le fixais toujours mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais plus envie de lui en vouloir.

Il souriait presque timidement et ses yeux noisette n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur moi.

- Calmes-toi Bella. Écoutes, je suis désolé d'avoir répondu de la sorte mais tu m'as surpris avec ta question. C'est juste que... J'aime pas revenir sur le passé c'est tout

Je voulais savoir, j'en avais besoin. Je n'arrivais pas à dire pourquoi mais je sentais au fond de moi que nous étions liés et ça pouvait paraitre fou après seulement deux jours mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

- Jake... OK, laisse tomber dans ce cas

J'avais baissé les armes pour l'instant mais têtue comme je pouvais l'être, il faudrait bien qu'il me réponde un jour !

J'avais repris mon chemin et je vis au loin le drapeau du rassemblement des activités flotter.

J'avais passé les deux heures suivantes, seule dans les fonds marins, à penser et encore penser à ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Quel rapport pouvais-je bien avoir avec ce qui c'était passé entre Edward et Jacob ? Et qu'est-ce que j'étais vraiment en train de vivre avec ce dernier ? Il fallait que j'en parle avec Alice, elle seule pouvait m'éclairer et même peut-être m'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4:_ la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Quoique ...

Je m'étais décidé à aller parler avec Alice de tout ce qui se passait. Je ne pouvais décemment pas passer trois semaines sur une île tiraillée entre l'envie irrépressible de passer du temps avec Jacob et celle de devoir mettre de la distance entre nous parce qu'un abruti – ça y est, moi aussi je m'y mets ! - a des griefs contre lui, moi ou même nous ! Enfin, heureusement que je me comprends !

Je cherchais donc Alice sans vraiment savoir où elle pouvait bien se trouver et c'est en retournant vers l'hôtel que je tombais sur elle et Jasper, main dans la main, sirotant un jus de fruits, se dirigeant certainement vers la plage.

- Alice ! Alice !

Je courais dans leur direction et je vis Jasper se tendre comme un arc lorsque je me plantais devant eux.

- Salut Jasper ! Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Alice, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler et ça peut pas attendre

Alice regarda Jasper les yeux ronds puis bégaya un truc dans le style « d'accord, Jaz on se retrouve à la plage... » avant que je ne l'attrape par le bras et que je l'entraine avec moi vers les huttes de la piscine fermée.

- Bella ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai besoin d'explications Alice et franchement, ça fait trois heures que je ne fais qu'y penser et là, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs !

- Je vois ça.. Alors, d'abord tu respires, ensuite on va s'asseoir et après tu m'expliques ce qui te tracasse au point de m'enlever au plus bel homme de la Terre et à l'après-midi farniente que nous nous étions programmé depuis des semaines...

Alice m'avait sorti toute sa litanie d'une traite et sans reprendre sa respiration. De plus, elle avait gardé son calme olympien et s'était juste posée sur une des chaises longues de la piscine en attendant que je daigne la rejoindre. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable avec ma bouche bée et mes bras ballants. Elle tapota sur la chaise longue et me fit un signe de la tête pour que je m'asseye enfin, ce que je fis sans broncher.

- Et bien tu vois, ça n'est pas compliqué. Bon maintenant que tu es plus calme, si tu me disais ce qui te travaille à ce point

- Euhm d'abord je tiens encore à m'excuser. Tu sais, c'est pas mon genre de faire des kidnappings mais tu m'es apparue comme une évidence et ça fait des heures que je cherche à ...

Elle posa sa main sur les miennes et ce geste maternel fit descendre la pression qui remontait en flèche au moment où je lui parlais.

- Je sais mais je ne crois pas que là soit ton problème. Alors vas-y, racontes-moi

Je pris une grande inspiration et je fermais les yeux, comme pour me donner plus de courage.

- Je crois que tu as raison Alice. Je ne sais pas comment cela à pu arriver si vite mais je crois que ce que tu as dit à propos de Jacob et de mes sentiments est exact... Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse...

- Et où est le problème ma belle ? Il est plutôt beau garçon dans son style et je sais que tu lui plais aussi. Apprenez à vous connaitre, passez du temps ensemble et peut-être bien que vous finirez par vous trouver

- Pour tout te dire, on était bien parti. Il m'apprend le Flair et on a eu quelques moments plus... proches dirais-je mais c'est pas ça le souci. Le souci c'est que ton frère nous est tombé dessus et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais ça a failli dégénérer en bagarre. Jake refuse de me dire ce que se passe mais je suis prête à jurer qu'entre eux ça ne date pas d'hier !

Alice prit à son tour une grande inspiration et se mit à se triturer les mains.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire...

Encore une qui ne veut pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé... ça commence à bien faire !

- Ah non ! Pas question de me contenter de ça !

Je m'étais relevée d'un bond et je commençais à faire les cent pas devant elle.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ton frère me traite comme un bout de viande !

- Bon ça va, je vais te le dire mais tu me promets de faire semblant de rien si Jake t'en parle un jour ! Promis ?

- D'accord. Allez, accouches

- Rivalité masculine ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui et alors ?

Je me rassis à ses côtés et comme elle ne parlait pas très fort, j'avais bien fait !

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici la première fois, mon frère est tombé amoureux d'une fille. Jusque là pas de drame mais Jake est arrivé un peu après et elle s'est désintéressé d'Edward à son profit. Jake, lui, ne pensait qu'à ses bouteilles et à ses cocktails mais ça n'a pas convaincu Ed qui c'est juré de le lui faire payer. Depuis, chaque fois que c'est possible, il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et ça dure depuis quatre ans ! Je lui ai dit de passer à autre chose mais rien à faire, il lui en veut toujours alors qu'il n'a rien fait dans l'histoire

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi ?

- Edward est jaloux de voir que tu es attirée par Jake et pas par lui ! Il a trouvé le point faible de Jake et il s'en sert, c'est tout

- Et comment je fais pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ?

- Je ne sais pas, évite-le c'est déjà un bon début... Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais il peut être vraiment très colérique et brutal quand il est hors de lui. Si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe quand même

- Arrêtes Alice, tu me fous les chocottes à la fin

- C'est pas le but premier mais fais gaffe, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des bricoles pour ça

Je la serrais dans mes bras et je me sentais aussi mieux.

- Alors comme ça il t'apprend le Flair... Et vous avez eu des moments proches... Racontes, je VEUX savoir !

Je partis dans un long rire bienfaisant et lui racontais alors comment je m'étais laisser aller au jeu et surtout les progrès que j'avais fait en si peu de temps.

Après mon court récit, Alice partit rejoindre Jasper sur la plage et je décidais de rentrer à la case pour me rafraichir et qu'ensuite je partirais à la recherche de mon barman préféré.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

La douche... Moment le plus relaxant de la journée ! Ce petit moment de détente m'avait aussi permis de penser à tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit et à prendre la meilleure des décisions pour le moment, c'est-à-dire retrouver Jake, lui dire que tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de passer du temps avec lui et que ce qui c'est passé entre lui et Edward est du passé justement et que ça ne doit en rien interférer avec le présent. En voila de bonnes résolutions !

Je sautais dans une petite robe de lin légère et je filais comme si ma vie en dépendait rejoindre Jacob. Je commençais par l'hôtel et ses abords mais personne. Je continuais avec la piscine mais toujours personne. Je me décidais alors à emprunter le chemin de sa case par la plage en dernier recours car s'il n'y était pas, je ne savais pas du tout où le chercher ! Plus je m'approchais et plus j'avais des nœuds à l'estomac. Arriverais-je à lui dire tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire ? On verra bien, de toute façon, pas question de revenir en arrière ! 408, 409, respire, 410, 411, pas de panique, 412 en vue et pareil pour Jake. Je m'arrêtais pour l'observer à son insu et le rouge me montait aux joues. Il était comme à son habitude, en train de faire valser les bouteilles tout en faisant des acrobaties sur une chaise... Un vrai gamin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi concentré... Je l'avais regardé comme ça pendant de longues minutes quand il s'aperçut de ma présence et stoppa toutes activités. Il me fit signe de la main et m'invita à le rejoindre. J'approchais de la maisonnette, mes chaussures en mains et je vis son large sourire pétillant qui m'encourageait.

- Salut ! Je ne voulais pas interrompre ta séance d'entrainement...

- Y a pas de mal. Je faisais passer le temps, j'attends quelqu'un

J'étais étonnée et surprise par sa réponse et une grosse pointe de jalousie me traversa le corps de bas en haut. Je baissais les yeux et arrangeais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu attendais de la visite, je ne vais pas rester alors

Je faisais déjà demi-tour, retenant une envie folle de lui mettre une gifle quand je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon poignet délicatement. Je regardais alors cette main posée sur moi et relevais les yeux vers Jacob. Il souriait et s'approcha de moi lentement. Je n'y comprenais pas grand chose à cette situation mais de me retrouver là, en quasi corps à corps était pour le moment la seule et unique chose qui m'importait !

- À vrai dire, _j'attendais_ quelqu'un...

- Qui ? Moi ? Mais ...

- J'ai croisé Alice tout à l'heure, elle m'a tout avoué... C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ai été stupide de t'avoir caché cet incident, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! On pourrait simplement reprendre là où nous en étions non ?

- Pour ne rien te cacher, c'est ce que je venais faire...

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai discuté avec notre très chère Alice et j'en suis parvenue à la conclusion que je me suis attachée à toi d'une manière soudaine et rapide mais voilà, je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre cette attirance et j'ai envie de voir où ça peut nous mener, si tu es d'accord...

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front puis sur mon nez pour finir par mes lèvres et nous échangions à cet instant un doux et tendre baiser qui fit battre mon cœur à tout rompre et qui transforma mes jambes en coton. J'avais enlacé sa taille sans m'en rendre compte et il me gardait serrée contre lui avec ses grands bras. Son front posé sur le mien, il sourit à nouveau.

- Tu parles trop Bella, arrêtes de réfléchir un instant et prends le temps de vivre sinon tu vas finir par le regretter un jour

Il avait raison, j'avais dit beaucoup de mots pour pas grand chose au final et vu comment ça c'était terminé, un simple « si on continuait à se voir ? » aurait largement suffit !

Nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre et il retourna près de la chaise sur laquelle il s'entrainait quelques instants auparavant. Il attrapa deux bouteilles et me les lança sans prévenir. Malgré tout, je fus surprise par ma dextérité car aucune d'elle ne s'était retrouvé au sol.

- Tu vois, ça commence à venir ! Je te propose de te donner ta deuxième leçon, d'accord ?

- Et bien pourquoi pas, maintenant que je suis là autant en profiter !

Nous avions passé le reste de la fin d'après-midi ensemble, à rire comme des fous à chaque fois que je laissais tomber une bouteille sur mon pied ou sur le sien d'ailleurs...

Vers 20 heures, nous nous arrêtions pour partir ouvrir le bar de la piscine. Les clients de l'hôtel étaient déjà en train de se trémousser sur le son de Jasper et Jake fut accueilli comme le messie dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Je m'installais au bar pendant qu'il prenait les premières commandes. Je l'observais attentivement mais cette fois, c'était plus pour mon apprentissage personnel que pour son corps... Alice arriva à ce moment et me taquina gentiment à ce propos.

- T'arrives plus à te passer de lui à ce que je vois

- Hein quoi ? Mais non, je m'instruis figures-toi. Et d'abord je t'en veux, tu me fais une scène pour que je ne dise rien de notre conversation et toi tu t'empresses de tout lui raconter dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

- Bella ! J'avais pas le choix ! Il sait se montrer persuasif quand il le veut... Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas...

Je lui fis une bourrade et je me mis à rire.

- Mais bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis décidée à grandir et à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur

- ça veut dire que lui et toi vous...

- On peut dire ça oui

Alice sautait partout comme si on venait de lui apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie.

- C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour vous mais surtout pour Jake, il le mérite vraiment c'est un mec bien

- Tu sais Alice, on en est encore au tout début. Pour l'instant on profite et on discute, beaucoup

- Mouais... Bon, j'ai soif, tu veux quoi ?

- J'y connais rien moi, la même chose que toi ?

- Ça roule ! Hey Jake, deux Coconut Lips s'il-te-plait. Ta copine et moi on est mortes de soif...

Je vis Jake sourire largement tandis que moi je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles ! Je n'étais pas encore habituée du tout à entendre ces mêmes mots dans une seule phrase me concernant... Il se mit à sortir les bouteilles pour préparer les cocktails tout en me jetant des coups d'œil et je sus directement qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Et je croyais savoir exactement où il voulait en venir...

- Hou non, même pas en rêve ! Laisses tomber Jake, je ne passerais pas derrière ce bar pour faire virevolter les bouteilles ! Je n'ai eu droit qu'à une seule leçon de Flair, et ça ne ressemble encore à pas grand chose pour être honnête alors tires-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite !

- Mais allez Bella, ça te prouvera que tu fais des progrès et surtout que je suis un excellent professeur...

- C'est ça oui et puis quoi encore ? Non, c'est trop tôt

- OK mais compte sur moi pour revenir à la charge !

Il était reparti à sa préparation et Alice vint se poser à côté de moi. Elle me fixait avec insistance.

- Quoi encore Al ?

- Al ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce diminutif en dehors de de la bouche de mon frère. Ça fait bizarre... Soit ! Alors c'est vraiment sérieux cette histoire de Flair, il t'en apprend vraiment les rudiments ?

- Ben tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Je te l'ai dit pourtant, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé entre nous

- Tu sais, Jasper et moi on avait un code au début de notre histoire. Je disais à mes parents que j'apprenais le scratch et en fait ben... tu vois quoi...

J'avais viré cramoisi en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire !

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? On en est encore à s'embrasser chastement et toi tu nous vois déjà dans le même lit !

- Relax, relax, je ne pensais pas à mal au contraire...

- OK ça passe pour cette fois mais on va dire que c'est un sujet tabou d'accord ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

- Merci ! Et au fait, il est où ton cher frère ?

- M'en fiche ! Il s'est fait ramassé par notre père parce qu'il a encore touché au bar de la maison et il l'a puni. Pas de soirée pour lui ce soir, ce qui nous laisse le champs libre pour nous amuser !

Elle me tira vers la piste de danse et malgré toutes mes réticences et mes tentatives de fuite, je me retrouvais tout de même au centre du dancefloor devant une Alice complètement déchaînée.

- Tu devrais vraiment essayer Bella, ça fait un bien fou !

- C'est que je ne sais pas danser... J'ai l'air godiche dès que je me mets à remuer...

- Et alors ? Le principal c'est de te sentir bien, le reste ça vient après. Tiens, fais comme moi, tu verras c'est simple !

Je bougeais comme Alice me disait de le faire et au bout de quelques minutes, je finissais par trouver ça plutôt sympathique. Je riais souvent aussi et je me prenais au jeu de vraiment m'amuser pour une fois et de ne pas tenir compte de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de moi. Les musiques s'enchainaient les unes derrière les autres et bientôt je me retrouvais les cheveux défaits et sans chaussures au milieu d'individus et je dansais vraiment ! Alice s'éloignait en me faisant signe de continuer et je ne me fis pas prier. J'étais sans aucun doute dans tous mes états et je ne devais pas ressembler à grand chose mais je m'en fichais royalement. Soudain, la voix de Jasper se faisait entendre dans les hauts-parleurs. Il annonçait une salve de slows histoire de calmer un peu les esprits survoltés. Je me dirigeais donc vers les tabourets et je remarquais immédiatement que Jake n'était plus à son poste. Je me retournais alors pour le chercher et je n'eus pas loin à aller car il était devant moi, tout sourire, une main tendue vers moi. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et saisis sa main. Il m'attira contre lui et son autre main caressa mon dos délicatement, déclenchant un frisson de bien-être. Je me laissais guider par ses mouvements lents et quasi hypnotiques, savourant le simple fait d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu m'accordais cette danse...

- Volontiers et toutes les autres aussi d'ailleurs...

- C'est trop d'honneurs mademoiselle !

Et nous riions tout en nous contemplant mutuellement.

Il était retourné derrière le zinc après peut-être 4 ou 5 danses car les clients commençaient à être nombreux à patienter et pour se faire pardonner, il leur avait offert un spectacle génial. J'espérais secrètement qu'il arriverait à me faire progresser suffisamment pour pouvoir au moins faire la moitié de ce qu'il savait faire mais je ne devais pas trop rêver, je suis toujours autant maladroite qu'il y a trois jours !

La soirée était passée à une vitesse incroyable et bientôt je me décidais à contre-cœur à rejoindre la cahute de mes parents. J'aurais certainement encore des explications à fournir mais j'espérais vraiment que ma mère n'exagèrerait pas cette fois. J'attirais alors Jake et je l'embrassais longuement, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner de moi ne fut ce que quelques instants.

- Allez ma puce, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi

- C'est difficile pour moi de savoir que tu dois encore rester ici et que moi je serais loin, beaucoup trop loin de toi...

- On se voit demain matin si tu veux ?

- Vers 9 h 00 ça te va ?

- C'est parfait même. Bon file maintenant et reposes-toi parce que demain, on va visiter l'île rien que toi et moi. Ça te tente ?

- Un peu oui ! À demain alors

Je m'éloignais de lui avec un pincement au cœur douloureux. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Jamais il ne m'était arrivé de me mettre dans des états pareils ! Et voila qu'en deux jours, je me retrouvais complètement accro à lui... Je vis Alice et je la saluais de la main. Elle vint à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Je rentrais à la cahute en trainant les pieds et arrivais rapidement malgré tout devant celle-ci. Il y avait encore de la lumière à l'intérieur, mes parents devaient certainement m'attendre avant d'aller eux-mêmes se coucher. J'entrais alors et ne trouvais personne dans le salon. J'allais alors jeter un coup d'œil sur la terrasse et m'arrêtais à hauteur de la porte vitrée, ouverte. Mes parents étaient enlacés sur la balancelle et un doux air sortait d'un poste de radio branché près d'eux. Mon père fredonnait tandis que ma mère gardait les yeux fermés pour profiter de l'instant. Ils n'étaient éclairés que par la lueur d'une bougie et je trouvais ce tableau tellement romantique que j'hésitais sérieusement à les déranger. Pourtant il fallait bien que je signale ma présence sans quoi je risquais vraiment de gros ennuis !

- Hum hum, désolée de vous déranger mais je suis rentrée...

Mon père se stoppa et ma mère se redressa dans la balancelle.

- Non non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je voulais juste vous dire bonne nuit...

- Bella, tu ne nous dérange pas voyons, nous t'attendions justement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente ! Et la vôtre ?

Charlie me fit des grimaces tandis que ma mère se réjouissait de pouvoir me détailler sa journée. Il en profita donc pour se lever et s'éclipser dans la chambre. En voila un qui en avait de la chance !

Renée me fit l'inventaire de toutes ses activités de la journée et m'invita à parler de la mienne. J'hésitais encore à lui parler maintenant de Jacob car je ne savais pas trop comment elle allait réagir. Néanmoins, je décidais de lancer quelques pistes, histoire de tâter le terrain.

- Hier soir j'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs jeunes aussi en vacances

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit ça. Alice et son frère et aussi Casper et je ne sais plus comment s'appelle le garçon du bar...

- Jasper maman pas Casper et le garçon du bar comme tu dis c'est Jacob

- Juste ! C'est avec eux que tu as passé ta journée alors ?

- En partie oui. En fait, je prends des cours de Flair, avec Jacob... J'ai donc passé une bonne partie de la journée avec lui

- Le Flair ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bidule ? Une danse typique ?

Je riais face aux suppositions de Renée qui l'entrainaient à mille lieux de ce que c'était vraiment.

- Non maman, le Flair c'est jongler avec des bouteilles derrière un bar...

- Jongler ? Toi tu jongles ? Et avec des bouteilles ? Ma chérie es-tu sûre que se soit une bonne idée ?

- J'avance vite tu sais, c'est impressionnant comme le fait d'avoir un bon professeur est un atout non négligeable

- Hunhun... Et il est mignon ce professeur ?

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus nier le fait que Jake et moi sortions ensemble...

- Et bien oui, il est plutôt pas mal...

- Je comprends mieux dans ce cas !

Nous riions toutes les deux et elle m'invita à lui en dire davantage. Je lui racontais alors notre rencontre, notre première leçon et la journée que nous avions passé ensemble. J'omettais bien entendu l'incident avec Edward car je n'avais pas envie de la faire paniquer mais je ne lui cachais pas le fait que nous ayons décidé de nous voir dès le lendemain matin pour une virée dans l'île.

- Et bien ma chérie, c'est ce que j'appelle moi un vrai coup de foudre. C'est dingue qu'il ai fallu attendre d'être aux Bahamas pour que tu te trouve quelqu'un qui te plaise !

- Oui je sais, j'ai pas arrêté de me dire la même chose. Et puis, je ne me reconnais plus, c'est pourtant pas mon genre de m'attacher à quelqu'un de la sorte et si vite en plus !

- Bella, c'est ça la magie de l'amour ! Il faut te laisser faire parce que si tu réfléchis trop, tu le regretteras !

Tiens c'est bizarre, il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui... Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?

- Je sais, quelqu'un d'autre me l'a dit aussi...

Et bien cette personne a raison. Vis, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner !

Nous arrêtions notre conversation là et j'allais sous la douche pour la troisième fois de la journée avant de me mettre au lit.

Cette nuit, j'avais rêvé de plongée sous marine, de bouteilles volantes et d'aboiements. À croire que je revivais ma journée au travers d'un caléidoscope !


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5:_ et la vie suit, continue...

Le réveil n'avait jamais été ce que je préférais dans ma journée mais voila, aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment une excellente raison pour me lever quasi à l'aube. J'allais voir Jake et surtout j'allais passer une journée entière avec lui à visiter cette superbe île. Bref, tout ce que j'aimais quoi !

Le petit-déjeuner avec mes parents a été expédié plus vite que ça sous le regard interrogateur de mon père et celui amusé de ma mère qui savait bien ce que je faisais aujourd'hui et à 08h45, je me retrouvais devant la cahute de Jake à arpenter ses plates-bandes sans oser frapper à sa porte. J'optais alors pour la balade sur la plage, attendant que ce maudit quart d'heure passe.

J'étais les pieds dans l'eau à admirer l'horizon et les vagues au loin quand je sentis deux bras m'agripper par la taille et me plaquer contre un corps que je commençais à bien connaitre maintenant. Je me laissais alors aller contre lui et je posais mes mains sur ses avants-bras, me laissant bercer et profitant de ce moment si simple.

- Je t'ai vu depuis ma terrasse alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te plairait peut-être... T'es en avance, je me demande bien pourquoi...

- Moi aussi tiens. Et puis ça valait même pas la peine, on est jamais tranquille sur ces plages... On barbote gentiment et on se fait harponner par le premier individu qui passe...

- Dis-moi vite où il se cache que je lui apprenne à vivre moi !

Je me tournais alors vers Jake et il m'embrassa doucement, comme je l'aimais. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et une montée de désir s'empara de moi. Ce que ce geste pouvait être sexy !

- Tu as encore le goût des croissants au beurre sur les lèvres, c'est agréable

- Je me suis dépêchée, j'en avais assez d'être loin de toi...

Cet aveu me fit baisser les yeux. Je me sentais stupide de réagir comme ça après seulement trois jours passés avec lui... Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais _besoin_ de lui.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une de ces ados complètement attardées...

- Mais pas du tout enfin, c'est agréable de sentir que la personne avec laquelle on passe tout son temps aime aussi passer le sien avec soi. Y a rien comme comportement étrange au contraire, ça me fait plaisir

Je pris une autre grande inspiration, soulagée, et me détachais de lui tout en prenant soin de garder sa main dans la mienne. Nous nous dirigions vers sa maisonnette, lentement.

- Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Sais-tu où tu te trouve exactement ? Et connais-tu un peu les Bahamas ?

- À vrai dire je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ce voyage, c'était une idée de ma mère et je n'avais pas envie de partir... Donc je t'écoute

- Les Bahamas sont un archipel de 700 îles et îlots regroupant des sites naturels plus beaux les uns que les autres. Tu te trouves sur l'île de New Providence qui regroupe les 2/3 de la population bahaméenne mais aussi le Primeval Forest National Park qui fait a peu près un hectare de superficie

- Et bien Jake, tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en matière de visite touristique !

- Au bout de quatre ans, tu finis par être comme du coin ici. Beaucoup d'îles sont inhabitées et la découverte de l'environnement m'a toujours plu

- OK ça me va !

- Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Nous avions dû prendre une voiture, ou plutôt un petit 4x4 pour aller jusque là mais la route valait vraiment la peine d'être vue. Je profitais un maximum du paysage mais aussi des explications de Jake. S'il n'avait pas été un aussi bon barman, je lui aurais conseillé de faire guide touristique sans aucun souci. En plus, avec sa couleur de peau, il passerait très bien pour un habitant de l'île...

Jacob prit un sac à dos sur la banquette arrière et nous commencions notre visite comme n'importe quel groupe de touristes. Mais très vite, il m'emmena hors des sentiers battus. J'étais un peu réticente au début mais rapidement, je pus constater qu'il connaissait vraiment bien les lieux. Il s'arrêtait à chaque fois que quelque chose m'intriguait et il me laissait le temps d'admirer les merveilles de ce parc fabuleux. Je passais vraiment un bon moment ! À l'heure du déjeuner, nous étions arrivé sur un site de fouilles. Il crut donc judicieux de m'expliquer qu'à cet endroit se trouvaient peut-être les restes des communautés indiennes lucayas. Cet endroit le passionnait vraiment et c'était agréable de l'entendre parler de tout cela. Nous déjeunions rapidement puis nous nous remettions en route.

Vers 15hoo, de gros nuages gris faisaient leur apparition et le vent commençait à être plus soutenu. Je regardais Jake en espérant qu'il sache quoi faire.

- Le temps se couvre, on dirait qu'on va avoir droit à ce que les îles font de mieux...

- Tu parles d'un ouragan ?

- Peut-être pas aussi fort mais on va avoir droit à la pluie ça tu peux en être certaine... On ferait mieux de se trouver un abri rapidement, on ne sait jamais

Nous retrouvions rapidement les sentiers balisés et nous prîmes la direction du point de passage le plus proche. Nous avions fait 100 ou 200 mètres lorsque les premières gouttes d'eau touchèrent mes épaules. Jacob attrapa alors ma main et m'attira contre lui pour me protéger. Mais rien à faire, la pluie s'abattait bientôt sur nous comme si de grands seaux étaient vidés du ciel.

- On va aller se réfugier dans une des grottes de tout à l'heure ça vaut mieux. Sinon tu risque de choper la crève...

Le brusque écart de température me faisait effectivement grelotter et le fait d'être mouillée n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Je le suivais donc sans faire d'histoire. Nous arrivions dans une petite cavité creusée à même la roche et peu profonde mais suffisamment toutefois pour nous permettre d'être au sec. Dehors, ça ressemblait au déluge. J'avais l'habitude de la pluie à Seattle mais là, le vent était de la partie, rendant cette averse vraiment effrayante !

Je m'étais installée sur une roche plate et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même pour garder ma chaleur. Jake s'assit à mes côtés et m'enroula dans ses grands bras, me frictionnant pour me réchauffer.

- T'es gelée... Attends, j'ai pris une couverture au cas où...

- Au cas où ? Tu avais prévu le déluge ?

- Non, plutôt une sieste l'après-midi dans les bois... Je crois que c'est loupé !

- Plutôt oui !

Il plaça la couverture sur moi et s'installa derrière moi cette fois, contre la paroi de la caverne. Je me blottis instantanément dans ses bras et je profitais de sa chaleur bienfaisante. Nous étions face à l'extérieur. Les éléments ne se calmaient pas et je me demandais combien de temps cela pouvait-il bien durer. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, Jacob me répondit sans que j'ai eu à lui poser vraiment la question.

- T'as pas l'habitude de voir des truc comme ça hein

- Toi oui peut-être ?

- Ben un peu plus que toi quand même... J'ai déjà eu droit aux ouragans, il y a deux ans. C'est flippant de voir à quel point la nature peut être destructrice... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça c'est juste une averse. Mouvementée certes mais une averse quand même ! Ça ne durera pas...

- Dommage, je commence à vraiment apprécié notre position moi...

Il souriait à mon commentaire, je pouvais le sentir dans mon dos. Ses doigts caressaient mes avants-bras et très vite j'avais envie de plus. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse et je voulais qu'il me serre fort contre lui. Je me redressais alors sur mon siège de fortune et je me tournais sur le côté, vers lui. Il me regardait sans rien dire, me laissant faire. Je me blottis encore plus fort dans ses bras et ma bouche chercha la sienne un court instant avant que je ne sente ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. J'avais de plus en plus chaud maintenant et la couverture sur mes épaule n'y était pour rien... Tout en l'embrassant, je me tournais encore pour lui faire face. J'étais sur mes genoux et grâce à cela, nous étions à même hauteur. Ses mains étaient dans mon dos et dans mes cheveux, pressant mon visage contre le sien. Il se faisait impatient et j'aimais ça ! Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et il grogna lorsque je tirais dessus pour l'éloigner de moi. Je picorais sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers tandis que ses mains malmenaient mes hanches et mes fesses tour à tour. Il allait me rendre dingue ! Déjà que je n'en étais pas loin mais là, il me rendait les choses encore plus difficiles ! Je relâchais ses cheveux et nos bouches se retrouvaient immédiatement. Nos langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre pendant que j'ouvrais un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Arrivée au dernier, je pris mon temps pour ouvrir les pans de la chemise et pour remonter vers ses épaules en effleurant du bout des doigts son torse si tentant, lui arrachant au passage quelques râles de plaisir. Je commençais à avoir mal à force de rester sur les genoux. Du coup, je me relevais devant le regard incrédule de Jake. Il comprit en voyant les marques rouge que cette position m'était inconfortable et il m'attira donc sur ses genoux. J'étais à nouveau collée contre lui et il commença à me mordiller le lobe gauche de l'oreille tout en faisant trainer sa langue le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. C'était à mon tour de grogner de plaisir maintenant ! Ses mains parcouraient mon dos en vas et vient lascifs et sa main droite vint se fixer sur mon épaule un court instant. Ses yeux étaient scellés aux miens. Ils pétillaient de tant de désir que je ne pouvais qu'y répondre. Tout en m'embrassant plus sagement, il fit tomber la bretelle de ma robe trempée par la pluie. Je passais alors le bras dedans afin qu'elle ne soit plus un obstacle à mes mouvements. Jake partit à la découverte de ma peau avec ses lèvres. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de mon décolleté jusqu'à arriver à mon autre épaule où sa main avait déjà trouvé repos. Comme pour la première, la deuxième bretelle glissa le long de mon bras et je m'en dégageais rapidement. Les mains de Jacob s'unirent dans mon dos et firent glisser la fermeture éclair de mon vêtement, doucement, lui permettant ainsi de savourer chaque instant. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de m'embrasser partout où il le pouvait et j'étais bientôt consumée par le désir. Je râlais encore et tandis qu'il attrapait mon mamelon entre ses lèvres, je me cambrais sur lui en poussant un petit cri de surprise mais aussi de contentement. Ma main gauche était à nouveau dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant encore plus de moi tandis que la droite lui griffait l'épaule juste au moment où il se mit à me mordiller. J'entrepris alors un frottement plus que suggestif entre lui et moi et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Bella, arrêtes ça tout de suite où je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler !

Mais avais-je envie qu'il se contrôle après tout ? Pas le moins du monde...

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais que tu te contrôle ?

- Oh bon sang... OK, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entenduuuuu...

Je venais à mon tour de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille tout en continuant mes vas et vient sensuels. Un éclair d'envie venait de lui traverser les yeux et d'un bond, il nous bascula, lui vers l'avant et moi vers l'arrière, me retrouvant ainsi sous lui. Il m'embrassait férocement, ses mains ne sachant plus vers quelle partie de mon corps se diriger. Ma robe était descendue sur mes hanches et il en profita pour la faire glisser le long de mes jambes en omettant pas bien entendu de parsemer mon corps de baisers ardents. Lorsqu'il remonta vers mon visage, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur l'élastique de mon shorty. Il jouait avec et ça me rendait dingue ! Je soulevais légèrement le bassin et il en profita pour le faire descendre un tout petit peu, juste de quoi pouvoir y glisser la main. Je tremblais de tout mon long dans l'attente de ses gestes et il le sentit bien évidemment. Mais pas besoin de paroles entre nous, il savait ce que je voulais et il allait me le donner... Son index se fraya un chemin à travers les replis charnels de mon anatomie et trouva le point le plus sensible de ma féminité, me faisant me cambrer à nouveau et émettre de petits sons de plaisir. Son visage était dans mon cou, il me butinait avec volupté. Un deuxième doigt vint se joindre à la bataille et je commençais à voir des étoiles. Ma respiration se saccadait à force qu'il bougeait sur moi je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Jake quitta mon cou pour revenir à mon oreille ce qui déclencha des frissons sur tout mon corps, rendant mes seins encore plus tendus et le voulant lui encore plus fort de seconde en seconde !

- Ça te plait ?

- Comment veux-tu que ça en soit autrement ?

Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Attendez que j'inverse la tendance, on verra si l'idée de me dire non lui effleurera l'esprit...

- Dis-moi juste oui ou non Bella, tu réfléchis trop comme d'habitude...

Il accéléra ses mouvements contre mon intimité désormais trempée de désir.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui j'aime ça !

- Et bien voilà, c'est pas compliqué... Maintenant laisses-toi aller

- Ouiiiiiii...

Il l'avait voulu, et bien voila, j'étais en train de jouir sur sa main pendant qu'il me dévorait la poitrine goulument et ça sans aucune retenue !

Après ce fabuleux orgasme, je me détendais un peu et surtout, je repris mes esprits. J'avais toujours autant envie de Jake et je comptais bien le lui montrer. Je passais ma main sur la bosse de son bermuda en jean et je le vis frissonner à son tour. Je déboutonnais alors cette barrière qui s'érigeait entre nous et laissais choir le vêtement au sol révélant ainsi toute la puissance de la virilité de mon amant. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer perdre ma virginité de cette façon et encore moins dans un endroit comme celui-là mais finalement j'en étais bien heureuse car j'allais le faire avec celui que j'avais choisi et personne d'autre. Jake se positionna sur moi et ...

- Ohé, y a quelqu'un ?

... quelqu'un se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Il pleuvait toujours des seaux et le vent n'était visiblement pas prêt de se calmer là dehors. Nous nous regardions catastrophés et nous nous mettions en quête de nos vêtements aussi vite que possible.

- Ohé, ce sont les gardes forestiers du parc. Il y a une mini-tempête, on doit évacuer le parc. Y a quelqu'un ?

Jake était le premier habillé et il se jeta sur l'entrée de notre caverne pour éviter que quelqu'un ne me voit dans le plus simple appareil, ou presque...

- Oui, oui, on est là... On attendait que ça se calme pour rejoindre un poste de contrôle mais c'est pas pour tout de suite si j'ai bien compris...

J'avais eu le temps d'enfiler ma robe et de réajuster mes cheveux avant de rejoindre, la couverture sur les épaules pour donner le change, le groupe d'hommes à l'entrée.

- On doit vous évacuer du parc, le vent souffle trop fort, c'est dangereux

- Pas de problème, on vous suit

Je regardais Jacob avec des yeux tous ronds et je rougis en riant. Nous suivions les gardes en silence jusqu'à une voiture qui nous escorta toujours en silence jusqu'à la nôtre à l'entrée du parc et nous nous y engouffrions sans demander notre reste.

Jacob mit le contact et s'élança sur la route, direction le complexe. Aucun de nous ne parlait, il y avait une sorte de gêne maintenant entre nous et je craignais le pire...

- Jake, ça va ?

- Oui bien et toi ?

- Mouillée mais ça va

Je me rendais compte au moment où je disais ces mots de la double signification qu'ils pouvaient avoir... Jacob rougit un peu et ça me donna le courage de poursuivre.

- Tu sais, y a pas de mal pour tout à l'heure. Je veux dire, j'avais très envie d'aller plus loin et on y serait arrivé si les gardes forestiers ne s'étaient pas invités à notre petit moment en tête à tête

Il gardait un air grave malgré ses couleurs aux pommettes.

- Jacob, dis quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ?

Il rangea la voiture sur le bas côté. La pluie tambourinait sur le toit et le pare-brise donnant un petit côté romantique à la situation.

- Bella, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand je suis avec toi. Hier avec Edward, j'ai failli lui exploser la tête sur la plage et maintenant, dans cette grotte, j'ai perdu tout mon self control, je me sentais comme un animal... C'est pas bien ça, tu mérites mieux !

- On était deux dans cette grotte Jake, t'es pas le seul responsable de notre rapprochement. Je veux dire, je suis assez grande pour savoir où et avec qui je veux coucher, même si c'est pas l'expérience qui m'étouffe...

- Tu veux dire que... tu es...

- Si c'est le mot vierge que tu cherches et bien oui, c'est bien de ça dont je parle...

- Bella...

Son regard était rempli de tendresse et de fierté aussi. Peut être parce que je l'avais choisi lui et pas un autre ?

- Rentrons s'il-te-plait, on ne va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet !

Il remit le contact et après une caresse sur ma joue et un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, il reprit la route du complexe.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Ça fait dix jours maintenant que nous sommes arrivés mes parents et moi sur cette île paradisiaque et autant de temps ou presque que Jacob et moi sommes inséparables. Son boulot de barman nous permet de nous voir tous les jours et dès qu'il ouvre son bar, Alice et moi sommes sur la piste de danse jusqu'aux petites heures. Renée est arrivée à faire accepter à mon père de me laisser faire ce que je voulais tant que nous étions ici car c'était le but premier de ce voyage. En gros, elle lui a permis de passer plus de temps devant l'écran géant de l'hôtel en échange de quoi il ne posait pas de question dérangeante... Alice, Jasper, Jacob et moi formions un beau quatuor et il nous arrivait même de nous entrainer ensemble car oui, je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée de devenir une pro du Flair grâce à mon amoureux.

Depuis notre petite excursion dans le Primeval Forest National Park et notre « rapprochement » dans la grotte, nous nous étions contentés de baisers, certes passionnés, et de caresses, parfois poussées, mais nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin. Je soupçonnais Jake de paniquer à l'idée de me faire perdre ma virginité mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine à 100 % et vu que nous n'étions jamais seuls très longtemps, je n'étais jamais arrivée à lui en parler sérieusement. Néanmoins je ne désespérais pas, il me restait du temps pour arriver à mes fins...

Un soir que nous étions à la piscine, je vis mon pire cauchemar arriver avec une blonde à son bras d'un genre plutôt vulgaire. Je fis mine de l'ignorer tout comme le faisait Alice mais c'était sans compter sur lui et sa vilaine manie de croire que tout et tout le monde lui appartient.

Il se glissa entre Alice et moi et me fit un sourire qui me mit mal à l'aise. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête et voulu me prendre la main pour l'amener à sa bouche. Alice le regardait les sourcils relevés et une main sur la hanche tandis que je ne lui laissais pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Je retirais ma main et le toisais à mon tour.

- Ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu as posé tes mains sur moi ne t'a pas suffit il me semble Edward. Tu veux peut-être une piqûre de rappel ?

Je fis claquer mes dents juste devant son petit nez en trompette. Il se recula d'un pas et tenta de reprendre consistance devant sa sœur et sa copine visiblement outrée par ce qui se passait devant son nez à elle...

- Non merci, une fois m'aura suffit. Mais dis-moi Bella... depuis quand tu fréquentes le petit personnel ? Je te croyais au-dessus de ça

Je ne devais pas m'énerver je le sais mais ce petit arrogant méritait bien de se faire moucher devant tout le monde après ce qu'il venait de dire. Jake valait mille fois mieux que lui ! Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et lui fis un clin d'œil justement pour le rassurer. Puis, je fixais cet abruti d'Edward – finalement ça lui va à ravir ce sobriquet ! - et pris bien la peine d'articuler chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne toute la teneur de ma réponse.

- D'abord, pour toi se sera Isabella. Bella c'est pour mes amis et tu n'es pas mon ami Edward. Ensuite, bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je sors avec qui je veux. Jacob a plus de classe, de bon sens, d'esprit et de tout le reste dans son petit doigt que toi dans toute ta personne ! Alors, elle te va ma réponse ?

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper et ses narines se dilater sous l'effet de la colère. Alice s'interposa entre nous et poussa Edward plus loin. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus petite et plus frêle que lui, je soupçonnais Alice d'être néanmoins plus forte que lui et elle semblait aussi être la seule capable de lui faire peur.

- Dégages Edward ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir tourner autour d'elle ! T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?

- C'est bon Alice, je vais me chercher à boire et je me casse. De toute façon, elles sont nulles les soirées ici !

Il s'avançait vers le bar suivi de sa greluche montée sur échasses et je craignais le pire car bien entendu, c'était Jake derrière le zinc...

- Un « Petit sourire » Jacob... Mais fais m'en plutôt un grand, j'ai soif !

- Whisky ? C'est pas un peu tôt Edward ?

- J'aime pas me répéter ! Tu me sers ou je le fais moi-même ?

- Même pas en rêve Cullen, personne ne passe derrière MON bar !

- TON bar ? Mais mon pauvre vieux tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Tu n'es là que pour faire le figurant, t'es juste bon à servir des cocktails minables en lançant tes bouteilles en l'air comme si tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire !

- Arrêtes, tu te rends ridicule

- Non c'est toi qui l'es ! C'est ta nana qui doit se défendre toute seule parce que tu es pas foutu de le faire à sa place ! Dis-moi Jake, ça fait quoi de se sentir plus nul qu'une fillette tout droit sortie de sa bourgade ?

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva... Jake empoigna Edward par le col de sa chemise et le tira sur le zinc sans ménagement. Sa pouliche hurlait tandis qu'Alice et moi arrivions à grandes enjambées pour les séparer. Quand se fut chose faite, Edward pointa son doigt en direction de Jacob que j'avais du mal à contenir derrière son bar.

- Tu crois être le meilleur hein Jacob et bien je vais te prouver le contraire. Dans une semaine, le concours des meilleurs barmen Flair, toi et moi comme au bon vieux temps, ça te va ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment ça « comme au bon vieux temps » ? J'avais vraiment besoin d'explications et vite car ma patience a des limites... Je regardais Jake et il détourna le regard, furieux contre Edward.

- D'accord, t'as gagné, tu l'auras ta compétition mais après, je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Edward sourit largement puis il tourna les talons, bousculant au passage sa sœur et moi. Il siffla la blonde et elle suivit sans broncher.

- Viens Jane, on a plus rien à faire ici...

Je regardais toujours Jacob et Alice en alternance attendant que l'un d'eux se décide enfin.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je ne sais pas tout... Y en a un qui va se décider ou je dois moi aussi m'énerver ?

Jake prit une grande inspiration mais c'est Alice qui se lançait la première.

- Bon OK, on ne t'a pas tout dit mais on pensait que c'était de l'histoire ancienne...

- Ouais comme le problème de virilité entre ton frère et Jake !

- Il y a quatre ans, quand nous sommes arrivés quasi ensemble, Edward et Jacob avaient le même professeur de Flair, sur l'île. C'était l'ancien barman de l'hôtel qui est devenu célèbre maintenant et qui a ouvert sa propre boîte. Enfin bref, très vite Jake est devenu meilleur parce qu'il ne goûtait pas à tous les cocktails qu'il faisait lui et lors du championnat, il l'a battu. Depuis, avec ce qui c'est passé avec la fille en prime, la rancœur le bouffe et il cherche constamment la confrontation

- Ce championnat dans une semaine est un prétexte et je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. J'ai pas le choix, je dois l'affronter

- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Jamais ? Vous n'êtes pas croyables, je vous faisais confiance et voila comment je suis remerciée...

Alice tentait une approche et je l'en dissuadais d'un geste de la main. Je regardais Jake et je le forçais à me regarder aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

- Je vais m'entrainer, encore et encore et je serais le meilleur la semaine prochaine, point barre

Je pris une grande inspiration puis je laissais mes yeux aller de l'un à l'autre.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais si tu veux être au top, il serait temps de mettre un programme au point tu ne crois pas ?

Jacob me regarda un large sourire sur le visage et sauta par dessus son bar. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Tu es la meilleure ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

Il me posa sur le sol et je percutais sur sa dernière phrase. _Il m'aimait _?

- Tu quoi ?

- Ben tu sais, je t'aime quoi...

Ses grandes mains étaient perdues à la fois dans ses cheveux et le long de son corps. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça surtout que ses sentiments étaient tout à fait réciproques... Je lui sautais au cou et je l'embrassais fougueusement, faisant rire Alice au passage.

- Je t'aime aussi Jake, depuis le premier jour...

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux et Alice nous interrompit en toussotant.

- Heu excusez-moi mais Jake, tu es demandé derrière ton bar...

- J'arrive Alice !

Il se glissa dans son domaine et les bouteilles se mirent à danser de plus bel au rythme du son de Jasper et des acclamations de ses supporters.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- Ça ne marche pas Jake, j'y arrive pas, l'enchaînement est trop compliqué !

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué Bella, lancer, lancer, rouler, rattraper et verser. Aller on recommence encore une fois

- Aaarrggghhh, tu es un bourreau ! Je te signale qu'à la base c'est TOI qui dois t'entrainer et pas moi...

- Mais quel meilleur entrainement que de te faire réviser toutes les techniques ma belle ? Et en plus tu fais des progrès tous les jours alors moi je vois pas où est le problème...

Depuis le soir où Edward avait défié Jacob, nos journées étaient remplies par les entrainements tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Jasper et Alice venaient eux aussi afin de nous corriger et de nous tester et bien entendu, Alice me racontait ce qu'elle voyait de la part de son jumeau terrible. Elle était terrible elle aussi quand il s'agissait de nous faire reprendre les enchainements...

- Allez les amoureux, assez papoté, vous allez me faire le plaisir de le réussir celui-là parce que les prochaines figures seront neuves pour Bella alors pas question de trainer !

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Nous nous exécutions et cette fois, je réussissais ce qui me motiva et me boosta pour la suite des évènements.

Le soir venant, Alice daigna nous accorder un peu de temps libre pour nous retrouver. Après une douche rapide, nous nous retrouvions sur sa terrasse. Nous étions assis sur le plancher, les pieds dans le sable et les yeux rivés sur le soleil couchant. Je m'étais lovée dans les bras de mon amoureux et je profitais de l'accalmie de cette soirée pour tenter de connaitre son état d'esprit.

- Tu as peur ?

- Peur de quoi ? Ça reste un simple championnat, je ne vais pas gagner une vache en or que je sache. Moi je m'en fous de perdre ou de remporter la victoire contrairement à Edward c'est pas ça qui m'importe. Ce que je veux moi c'est pouvoir encore me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte de ce que je suis, c'est ça le principal. Tu sais le Flair c'est chouette mais c'est pas ça que je veux pour ma vie. Moi ce que j'aime c'est retaper des vieilles bagnoles et des motos et puis y a toi aussi que j'aime

Aaaah, enfin, j'allais pouvoir aborder LE sujet délicat que nous avions évité depuis tout ce temps.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton lit alors ?

Ma question parut le surprendre voire même le choquer mais je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement...

- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre dans la grotte et depuis, plus rien. Je me pose certaines questions du coup...

- Bella, ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait de te vouloir ou pas dans mon lit, c'est juste que je veux que tu sois certaine de tes choix. Je n'aimerais pas que tu te réveilles après que nous ayons fait l'amour et que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir encore attendu c'est tout

- Mais pour quelle foutue raison crois-tu que maintenant je changerais d'avis par rapport à cet après-midi dans le parc de Primeval Forest ? Je suis toujours la même et j'ai toujours autant envie de toi et de tout ce qui va avec... Raaaah, je suis en train de m'énerver pour une histoire de sexe, je n'y crois pas !

Jake riait de me voir dans tous mes états et à bien y réfléchir, il y avait vraiment de quoi ! Il me prit dans ses grands bras et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Je me laissais faire bien entendu car je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de vouloir préserver ma vertu...

Le soleil déclinait tout doucement et il était bientôt l'heure d'aller ouvrir le bar.

- Sur le chemin, Jake me fit une drôle de proposition.

- Le concours est dans 2 jours

- Oui et ?

- Ce soir, je voudrais que tu passes derrière le bar avec moi

- Quoi ?

- Histoire de nous entrainer encore un peu c'est tout... Allez Bella, dis-moi oui ma puce, par pitié...

- Mais ça veut dire que tout le monde va me voir... Je suis désolée Jake mais non, je ne peux pas, c'est... j'arrive pas à faire des trucs en public tu devrais le savoir non ?

- Mais tu fais bien des trucs avec Alice sur la piste de danse ! C'est pas juste...

Il me faisait ses yeux de chien battu et j'avais plus envie de l'étrangler que de le prendre dans mes bras ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser grand chose et ça il le savait pertinemment !

- Bon très bien mais je te préviens, si je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je passe de l'autre coté et c'est terminé. Compris ?

- Oui chef, bien chef !

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa sur le front tandis que je glissais un bras sous sa chemise ouverte dans son dos pour m'agripper à lui.

Il ouvrit le bar quelques minutes plus tard et monta sur le zinc pour faire une annonce. Je savais de quelle annonce il voulait parler mais je tentais de me persuader qu'une méga surprise totalement différente m'attendait... Raté tiens !

- Mesdames et messieurs, ce soir nous accueillons une future reine du cocktail, mademoiselle Isabella Swan !

Jasper, ce traitre, braqua un projecteur sur moi et il s'en suivit un tonnerre d'applaudissements. À croire que la totalité des clients de ce fichu hôtel se trouvait à la piscine ! J'étais rouge et je crois que jamais je ne m'étais senti plus mal qu'à cet instant... Jake redescendit de son perchoir et m'embrassa presque violemment. Il était en forme ce soir et il allait donner du spectacle à ses clients !

Après les cinq premiers cocktails servis, je crus qu'il m'avait oublié pour mon plus grand plaisir mais voila, c'était sans compter sa détermination à me faire passer pour la prochaine Danielo Oribe... Il m'attira derrière le bar et me dit que la prochaine commande était pour moi. Ah oui j'oubliais de le préciser, j'étais aussi devenu un vrai dictionnaire ambulant des cocktails réalisables derrière un bar car, en plus de jongler avec les bouteilles, j'avais appris à jongler avec les recettes ! Un couple s'approcha et me demanda un Appel Jack et un Blue Lagoon et comme mue par le dieu de la boisson, je pris les bouteilles correspondantes aux mélanges et me mis à les faire tournoyer comme il me l'avait appris.

Toute la soirée fut remplie de commandes en tout genre et en démonstrations tantôt en solo tantôt en duo et tout cela sous le regard attentif et aiguisé d'Alice et la bonne musique de Jasper. Vers 02h30, lorsque le dernier client eut déposé son verre sur le bar, je m'effondrais sur un tabouret ne demandant qu'une chose, une douche et mon lit !

- Félicitations partenaire, t'as fait un beau boulot ce soir

- C'est parce que j'ai eu un excellent prof ! On dort quand avec toi ?

- Quand j'ai fini de ranger mon bar

- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suit, ce n'est plus TON bar mais bien NOTRE bar, je crois que je l'ai mérité !

Il se mit à rire devant mon air déterminé à avoir ce que je voulais et il manqua de tomber en bas de son tabouret lorsque je le poussais.

- Hey, mais t'es devenue vachement plus forte !

- C'est l'entrainement ça mec ! Bon trêves de bavardages, on va se coucher là parce que je suis vannée !

- Je peux pas, je t'ai dit que je devais ranger...

- OK on fait ça vite fait bien fait et on en parle plus d'accord ?

Je me levais de ma chaise avant d'entendre sa réponse et passais à nouveau derrière le zinc.

J'avais compté les cadavres et rangés tous les verres pendant que Jake avait refait le stock et vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin du retour. À l'embranchement qui nous menait chacun vers notre cahute, je n'avais pas du tout envie de suivre mon chemin. Je voulais rester avec lui même s'il ne se passerait rien. J'étais même prête à dormir sur le canapé mais je ne voulais pas passer cette nuit seule, pas après la journée et surtout la soirée que je venais de vivre.

- Je peux venir dormir chez toi Jake ? Je te promets de rester sage. Je vais même dormir sur le canapé mais s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie d'être seule cette nuit...

- Bella, c'est pas une bonne idée... Que vont dire tes parents quand ils s'apercevront que tu n'es pas rentrée ?

Pas faux sur ce coup là... Ma mère stressera à mort et mon père fera venir l'armée toute entière ! Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de causer du tord à Jacob, surtout pas ! Je me résolvais donc à le quitter ici, à l'embranchement.

- Je te raccompagne par contre, j'aime pas te savoir seule à cette heure de la nuit

- Tu es trop galant !

- C'est comme ça chez les Black, on est bien élevés nous madame !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et il me raccompagna donc chez moi, sagement.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- J'en ai marre ! Maintenant ça suffit, j'arrête ! C'est plus possible, tu m'en demande trop !

Nous en étions à près d'une semaine d'entrainement et le concours était pour le lendemain. Jake, malgré tous ses beaux discours, n'avait pas envie du tout de laisser à Edward sa chance de gagner et pour cela, avait misé sur un enchainement vraiment mais vraiment pas à mon niveau. Cela faisait bien une heure et demi que je m'efforçais de mémoriser par tous les moyens que je connaissais les mouvements que Jacob voulait me voir faire en même temps que lui. Il voulait que je lui serve de miroir en quelque sorte. Oui mais voila, je ne suis pas une professionnelle moi !

- Tu vois bien que je n'y arrive pas et pourtant tu t'obstines à vouloir travailler en miroir. T'es maso ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout ! Je veux seulement que tu y arrive toi aussi ! On est une équipe oui ou non ?

- Jake, je suis très touchée mais le plus important serait que tu t'entraine pour demain et pas que tu te bornes à vouloir que je réussisse à tout prix. C'est pas moi qui devra affronter Edward demain !

J'étais allé m'effondrer dans le canapé que nous avions sorti sur la terrasse depuis que nous avions compris que nous ne serions jamais à l'intérieur. J'avais besoin d'une pause.

Jake allait s'assoir à mes cotés lorsque nous voyons au loin un des employés de l'hôtel venir vers nous en courant.

Il se releva et alla à sa rencontre, me demandant de rester sur la terrasse. De toute façon, j'étais trop fatiguée pour me bouger de là tout de suite !

Il discutait avec le garçon qui avait l'air très embêté puis me jeta un coup d'œil. Je n'aimais décidément pas ça du tout. Jacob revint vers moi et m'annonça que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la réserve du bar et avait volé une partie du stock.

- Je dois y aller pour faire un inventaire de ce qui a été pris. Reste ici, c'est pas nécessaire qu'on soit deux à se faire chier inutilement... Continues les enchainements, tu verras tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi !

Comment faire pour ne pas se sentir coupable de l'avoir envoyé bouler une minute auparavant ? Il m'embrassa puis fila avec l'employé qui avait pris de l'avance.

J'en étais à ma 18ème tentative lorsque je vis Alice et Jasper débouler avec leur voiture dans l'allée de Jacob. Elle avait l'air catastrophée et elle me fichait vraiment la trouille.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bella c'est Jake

- Quoi Jake ?

- Il s'est blessé pendant l'inventaire

- Comment ça il s'est blessé ? Il est où là ? Et il est blessé comment ?

- Rien de grave heureusement mais c'est sa main... Un tesson de bouteille était coincé entre un chambranle et une porte et il s'est appuyé dessus. C'était prémédité, j'en suis certaine !

- QUOI ? Mais qui... ? Edward !

- C'est aussi à lui que j'ai pensé. Il m'a juré qu'il n'y était pour rien mais je ne le crois pas, il est capable de tout pour gagner ce crapaud !

- Alice, emmène-moi chez Jake s'il-te-plait, il faut que je lui parle

Nous montions tous dans le véhicule et nous roulions vers le centre du domaine, à l'infirmerie.

Je sautais presque de la voiture en marche et je poussais sans ménagement la porte du poste de secours.

- Jake ?

- Je suis là Bella

Je m'approchais de lui et constatais avec horreur que toute sa main était bandée.

- Comment ça va ?

- Je ne me suis pas loupé, le docteur a dû faire des points de suture

- Et pour demain ?

- Je vais devoir déclarer forfait, je suis incapable de faire quoique se soit avec cette main...

Je m'étais écroulée sur la chaise à coté de son lit. Tant d'efforts et de travail pour rien, ça me dégoûtait. Et surtout que je connaissais le responsable de tout ce bazar ! Il allait me le payer celui-là !

Alice était entré à ma suite et posa une main douce sur mon épaule lorsqu'elle vit la main bandée de Jacob. Elle aussi avait compris que la compétition était finie pour nous.

- C'est foutu Alice, ton frère a gagné...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il nous reste une chance

- Ah oui et tu as une baguette magique pour faire disparaitre sa blessure ?

- Non mais je connais quelqu'un qui est aussi préparé que lui...

Je voyais Alice arriver comme un camion dans une ligne droite.

- Quoi moi ? Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! Je ne suis même pas barmaid ou pro du Flair et puis c'est lui qui est inscrit pas moi alors laisse tomber !

- Une inscription ça veut rien dire et personne n'a parlé d'être pro de quoique se soit. Bella c'est notre seule chance de clouer le bec à mon abruti de frère. Si tu le bats, plus jamais il ne s'attaquera à Jake ou à toi, c'est la seule chance que tu aies pour qu'il t'oublie ! Réfléchis y

Je regardais Jacob, désespérée, et je cherchais dans son regard quelque chose qui m'aiderait à prendre ma décision.

- Tu en es capable, je crois en toi et je sais que tu peux y arriver mais je ne te force à rien, tu es seule responsable de tes décisions et saches que qu'importe ta décision, je t'aime quand même

Avec une telle déclaration et une telle confiance en moi, je ne pouvais qu'accepter leur magouille. Je hochais alors la tête en signe d'approbation et je fus prise en sandwich entre une Alice survoltée et un Jake tellement heureux qu'il en aurai pleuré s'il ne s'était pas retenu !

J'avais bien entendu passé la journée et la soirée à m'entrainer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule en sueur et courbaturée de partout à force de répétition. Mais cela en avait valu la peine car j'étais arrivé à faire le dernier enchainement de Jake sans problème, celui que je redoutais pourtant tant.

J'avais eu droit à une douche bien chaude et Alice s'était occupée de me masser le corps juste après. Un vrai bonheur ! Jake me fit les dernières recommandations et je pus enfin aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée...

8h30 le lendemain, le jour du concours. Comme pour tous ces évènements, il ne fallait pas compter sur un spectacle à 12 heures, j'avais donc un peu de temps encore devant moi avant de partir affronter le terrible dragon Edward. Je décidais de profiter du fait de n'avoir ni Alice ni Jacob sur le dos pour aller nager un peu dans l'océan qui me tendait ses grands bras bien ouverts. L'eau sur mon corps avait toujours eu des effets bénéfiques et j'étais persuadée qu'elle en avait aussi sur mon esprit. Je me laissais porter par le léger courant quand une voix que je commençais à ne plus pouvoir supporter me tira de mon petit paradis.

- Bella, t'as pas le temps de barboter dans l'eau, on a un concours à préparer tu t'en souviens ?

Alice était dans de bonnes dispositions... Je me dirigeais vers ma serviette de plage et m'y enroulais avant de me faire ramasser pour un excès de peau au soleil ou une autre idiotie dans le genre...

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce concours Al ? Toi et Jake vous faites tout pour que je ne pense qu'à ça ! Tiens pas plus tard que cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'un énorme shaker voulait que je saute dans son bol et qu'un pilon en acier me poursuivait en criant « quelle est la formule du Calypsooooooo ?» Pfff tu parles d'un sommeil réparateur !

- Et tu savais répondre j'espère !

- Champagne, jus d'ananas, rhum blanc et sirop de grenadine... Mais là n'est pas la question Al ! Je crois que je vais péter une durite si je ne relâche pas la pression rapidement

- Justement en parlant de ça, ce soir, que tu gagnes ou pas, on a décidé de faire la méga fiesta à laquelle tu auras droit pour tous les efforts que tu auras fourni. Le thème c'est... bikinis et confettis ! J'espère que tu as de quoi être dans le ton ?

Elle dévisageait mon maillot une pièce sport avec un air de mépris que je n'aimais pas du tout.

- Hey ! Ne regardes pas mon maillot de cette façon ! Et oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut, ma mère est passée avant toi sur ce coup là...

- OK, on va dire qu'on verra ça plus tard. Bon, on a des choses à faire jeune fille, vas donc t'habiller et rejoins-moi à la voiture, on va chez Jake

Bien entendu qu'on allait chez Jake, où voulait-elle aller d'autre ? Je m'habillais rapidement et sautais dans la voiture déjà en marche et nous filions vers la cahute 412.

Au menu du jour, entrainement, enchainements et répétition globale avec interro surprise à la clé ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à l'école ! Plus les heures passaient et plus mes deux coaches me rendaient dingues. Vivement que tout cela soit derrière moi ! Le début du concours était à 18 heure ce qui me laissait exactement 20 minutes pour souffler avant d'y aller. Et comme par miracle, ces 20 toutes petites minutes passèrent à tout vitesse et je me retrouvais dans cette maudite voiture 4x4 entourée par Jake et un sac de vêtements.

Mon installation fut très rapide. Alice m'avait prévu un « costume de scène » et tout en me pomponnant, elle me faisait réviser les recettes pour lesquelles j'avais encore quelques difficultés. Jake vint ensuite m'expliquer comment se déroulait ce type d'exhibition. Je n'étais pas rassurée de voir les autres concurrents, eux tous, si rassurés mais je décidais de me focaliser sur ce que me disait Jake et sur rien d'autre.

- Épreuve éliminatoire, pas de stress, c'est un simple cocktail avec 2 ou 3 ingrédients. Pas de technique nécessaire

- OK

- Épreuve secondaire, pas de stress non plus, cocktail à 3 ou 4 ingrédients, techniques de base

- OK

- Bella tu vas dire OK à tout ce que je te dis ?

- OK...

- Bon je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu... Épreuve #3, on commence à moins rire. La demi-finale. C'est toujours un cocktail de 3 ou 4 ingrédients mais la technique est imposée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es préparée pour ça

- OK

- ... #4, la finale. Freestyle sur une recette de 4 ingrédients ou plus, c'est là que tout ton talent doit ressortir

Je déglutis difficilement puis Jake m'embrassa pour me donner du courage.

- C'est à toi de jouer, je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur

Le concours débuta et le commentateur nous présenta à tour de rôle. Nous n'étions que 15 prétendants au titre et parmi les autres se trouvait Edward qui pâli en me voyant sur l'estrade quelques candidats plus loin. Après le speech de bienvenue, nous rejoignions nos places et Edward en profita pour aller voir Jacob. Comme je craignais qu'il ne se fasse remarqué, je décidais de le suivre.

Il était en rage de le voir présent au concours et surtout de voir que je remplaçais Jake.

- C'était pas ce qui était convenu Black, c'est toi que je voulais affronter pas ta chère Isabella

- La faute à qui hein ? Comme par hasard je me blesse sur un tesson coincé entre le chambranle et la porte de mon bar saccagé la veille du concours. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Cullen. Tu es prêt à tout pour gagner et bien moi c'est pareil ! Bella a suivit le même entrainement que moi et elle va t'en mettre plein la tronche !

Je le trouvais pas mal prétentieux et même gonflé de parler de la sorte. Après tout, tout le boulot était pour moi !

- On verra donc ça dans une heure !

Il tourna les talons et me vit. Son sourire carnassiers sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de moi et me murmura un « bonne chance » qui sonnait faux. Un frisson glacé me parcourut mais je me ressaisis rapidement. J'avais un championnat à gagner !

La première épreuve fut expédiée et j'accédais ainsi à la seconde que je remportais tout aussi facilement, me qualifiant donc pour la demi finale. Nous étions encore 5 concurrents à ce moment là. Je tremblais car les techniques imposées ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Je piochais ma carte au hasard et tombais sur le Tequila Sunrise Original avec un enchainement lancer, lancer, rouler, rattraper et verser. Les Dieux devaient être avec moi car c'est l'un des derniers appris et c'est surtout un enchainement maitrisé ! J'obtenais ainsi mon laisser-passer pour la finale.

Sans grande surprise, c'est face à Edward que je m'y trouvais. Le présentateur annonça la dernière épreuve et je paniquais sérieusement. Néanmoins, lorsque je vis le visage radieux et surtout la main blessée de Jake, plus aucun autre sentiment que celui de la vengeance ne m'habitait. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts ! Mon freestyle était 100 fois, non, 1000 fois plus abouti que tout ce qu'il avait pu travailler et c'est ce qui me donna le courage d'y aller sans baisser les yeux en passant devant Edward.

- Mademoiselle Swan, pour vous le jury a sélectionné le Sex On The Beach. Vous avez 2 minutes pour rassembler vos ingrédients et lorsque vous êtes prête, nous vous regardons

Je me dirigeais vers le bar comme une automate et je sortis les bouteilles dont j'allais avoir besoin. Je les comptais ensuite pour me rendre compte qu'il y en avait 5... Je n'étais pas allé jusque là, le maximum avec lequel j'avais pratiqué était 4... Je décidais néanmoins de croire en moi et surtout en mes capacités d'adaptation et je fis signe au jury que j'étais prête. La musique de Jasper se mit à retenir dans les hauts-parleurs et je fermais les yeux pour m'en imprégner. Le bas de mon corps bougeait tandis que je faisais voler en l'air la première bouteille, déclenchant dans l'assemblée des cris d'encouragement et des applaudissements. J'étais précise et directe dans mes gestes, lançant et rattrapant de différentes manières chacune des bouteilles que je possédais. Mon cocktail se construisait petit à petit dans mon verre et j'arrivais à la fin de mon numéro en même temps que la musique s'arrêtait. La foule présente me faisait une vraie ovation et toute la pression de mon corps s'échappa en une fois, faisant couler les larmes. Je trouvais refuge dans les bras de mes amis et je vis Edward changer de couleur. Il ne devait plus être aussi sûr de lui et de ses prouesses... Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut à son tour de passer. Son défi : l'Aurore composé de vodka, liqueur de fraise, champagne, de sirop d'orgeat et de liqueur de café. Seulement voila, Edward prit la crème de whisky autrement dit le Bailey's et tout le monde sait que ça ne se mélange pas avec une boisson gazeuse... Son show avait bien commencé mais quand les ingrédients malheureux se sont rencontrés et que le tout a précipité, il en a perdu tous ses moyens et je compris alors que j'avais gagné.

Avec mon trophée en forme de shaker, nous quittions la salle en direction de l'hôtel où je devais aller fêter ma victoire avec les autres. Jake ne faisait que m'embrasser et me féliciter tandis qu'Alice se réjouissait de pouvoir raconter tout cela à leurs parents et ainsi créer des ennuis à Edward ! Nous ne l'avions d'ailleurs plus revu depuis l'annonce du gagnant... Bah, il devait certainement passer sa rage sur quelque chose dans un coin tranquille.

Nous arrivions devant l'hôtel et Jasper nous débarqua pour aller garder le 4x4. Alice me prit par la main et dit à Jake que nous devions aller nous changer pour la fiesta de la piscine.

Près de 20 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais en bikini dissimulé sous mon paréo à la petite fête. Alice était déjà sur la piste de danse et Jake donnait un coup de main au bar à celui qui le remplaçait tant bien que mal. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle se jeta sur moi et m'obligea à lui montrer ma tenue qu'elle jugea totalement en adéquation avec le thème et tout à fait montrable. Finalement, ma mère aura eu gain de cause sur ce point là ! Je m'excusais auprès d'elle avouant un besoin pressant et je me dirigeais vers les toilettes de la piscine. L'endroit était quasiment désert car tout le monde profitait de la soirée à présent. Je sentais néanmoins que je n'étais pas seule et pourtant, en me retournant, il n'y avait personne. Je continuais d'avancer quand un mouvement dans les buissons attira mon attention.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse...

- Je vous ai entendu, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un

La silhouette devint de plus en plus nette dans l'obscurité et je reconnus tout de suite Edward. Son regard était menaçant et je croyais connaitre ses intentions. Il voulait sa revanche mais pas à la loyale non, comme un homme peut se venger d'une femme...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son sourire narquois lui faisait un visage dément et sa façon de se rapprocher de moi me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne devines pas, Miss Flair ? Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi et encore moins quand c'est une fille. Je viens te montrer ce que c'est le respect et crois-moi, quand j'en aurais fini, tu t'en souviendras pour le restant de ta vie !

- Edward, ne t'approche plus de moi !

Mais il se fichait bien de mes menaces, son plan était tout tracé dans sa tête et il n'allait pas reculer. Je me mis alors à courir vers les toilettes, espérant pouvoir m'y enfermer ou alors trouver de l'aide à l'intérieur mais je n'arrivais jamais jusque là. Edward était plus rapide que moi et il me poussa à terre. Il m'attrapa par les bras et me tira vers un fourré. J'avais beau crier et me débattre, rien n'y faisait, il ne quittait pas son maudit plan de vue. Il se positionna à califourchon sur moi et me gifla pour me faire taire. Je lui donnais tous les coups de poing dont j'étais capable mais plus je me débattais, plus il était en rage. Edward emprisonna de sa main gauche mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et il se mit à m'embrasser. Je ne répondais bien entendu pas à ses baisers et alors, il tenta de m'ôter ma culotte de sa main restée libre. Je me débattais encore plus fort et au moment où je croyais avoir perdu la bataille, il fut happé en arrière et Alice se précipita sur moi pour me couvrir avec mon paréo. Elle m'aida à me rasseoir et je vis Jake mettre une correction digne de se nom à Edward. Les coups pleuvaient et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il ne finisse par le tuer. Je me levais donc et courus dans leur direction afin de les séparer.

- Jake arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer !

- Il voulait te faire du mal ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Oui mais il a son compte je crois, regardes, il ne tient même plus debout... Allez, rentrons s'il te plait

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Il se tourna alors vers Edward, gisant au sol, se tenant les côtes, et voulu retourner achever ce qu'il avait commencé mais mon poids sur lui l'en empêchait, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs...

- Si tu la touche encore... Si tu t'approche encore d'elle Edward, je te jure qu'elle ne sera plus là pour m'empêcher de te faire la peau ! Tu m'entends salopard ? Je te crève !

- C'est bon Jake, on s'en ...

Trou noir... Je ne me rappelle que de quelques bribes de conversations et que de quelques images jusqu'à mon réveil dans la maisonnette de Jake. Ils me regardaient tour à tour et j'avais presque envie de rire devant leurs mines déconfites.

- C'est bon les gars, j'ai juste eu mon adrénaline qui est retombée d'un coup, je vais bien, je vous assure

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu vois un docteur Bella ? Tu saignes...

- Al je vais bien, c'est juste mes genoux. J'ai dû me faire ça quand je suis tombée...

Les mâchoires de Jacob se crispaient à nouveau et je posais ma main sur sa joue pour lui montrer que tout était en ordre.

- Ce salopard... Il va me le payer !

- Calmes-toi Jake, tu m'as sauvé, y a que ça qui importe... D'ailleurs comment ...

- Je t'ai vu te diriger vers les toilettes et j'ai vu une silhouette dans les fourrés qui te suivait. Je t'ai suivi à distance parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me traite de parano si jamais rien ne se passait puis j'ai vu Edward sortir du fourré et se mettre à te courser alors j'ai couru aussi et je l'ai empêché de ... de te faire du mal

Je passais à nouveau mes doigts le long de son visage et je lui souris tendrement.

- Merci, j'aurais été dans de sales draps si tu n'avais pas été là...

Alice posa sa main sur la mienne et me regarda comme si j'avais une raison valable de lui en vouloir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, il ne te fera plus rien. Je vais en parler à mes parents et ils le renverront sur le continent manu militari. Bon, je te ramène chez tes parents

- Oh non s'il vous plait, pas mes parents. J'ai pas du tout envie de répondre à leurs questions et encore moins de les voir paniquer pour rien... Je ne peux pas rester ici ? Jake s'il te plait, j'ai juste besoin de dormir...

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Alice dit quelque chose de très logique.

- Elle ne peut décemment pas venir chez moi, Edward risquerait de trouver ça intéressant... Y a plus qu'ici alors...

Jake ne semblait pas convaincu à la base mais quand il se rendit compte que c'était chez lui ou chez les Cullen, sont choix fut vite fait.

- D'accord, Bella reste mais Al je compte sur toi pour prévenir les parents de Bella qu'elle ne craint rien OK ?

- Comptes sur moi ! Bon je vous laisse, vous devez vous reposer et moi aussi ! Bonne nuit les amis !

- Bonne nuit Alice !

Elle était partie depuis 3 minutes et je sentais que Jake ne savais pas quoi faire de moi. Il me proposa gentiment sa douche et j'acceptais avec le plus grand plaisir. J'étais couverte de boue sèche et sur mes jambes et les paumes de mes mains il y avait même du sang... J'ôtais le bikini et me glissais sous l'eau chaude sans plus attendre. J'utilisais le gel douche de Jake pour me laver entièrement et je trouvais ça plutôt sexy... Après un bon quart d'heure, je sortais et m'enveloppais dans une serviette car je n'avais pas prévu d'autres vêtements... Je sortais comme ça et Jacob rougit violemment en me voyant dans cette tenue.

- Tu n'aurais pas une chemise ou quelque chose dans le style pour moi ?

- Bien bien entendu, attends, je vais te chercher ça...

Je pouvais voir la confusion dans son regard et j'étais bien décidée à jouer avec. J'allais forcer un peu le destin car je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que le bon Jacob daigne laisser ses bonnes manières au placard le temps de me prendre ce que finalement je lui offrais !

Il arriva avec une chemise en coton blanc et un T-Shirt de Muse. Je le regardais 3 secondes et lui pris la chemise des mains. Je retournais à la salle de bain l'enfiler et mettre la serviette à sécher.

De retour dans le salon, je remarquais qu'il avait réinstallé le canapé à sa place d'origine et qu'il y était assis comme un pacha. L'habitude sans doute... Je m'installais moi aussi dans le canapé et il fit glisser mes jambes sur ses genoux. Il les observait et constata avec un certain soulagement que mes blessures n'étaient que très superficielles.

- Et ta main ?

- Je la sens bien... J'ai dû me faire mal en le cognant... Je viens de prendre un calmant, ça devrait aller mieux dans une demi-heure

J'avais profité du fait qu'il regarde son pansement avec intérêt pour me glisser sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je l'embrassais alors sur les joues, le front et le menton avant de poser définitivement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il tentait de se contrôler en respirant calmement mais il n'avait pas facile !

- Tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passé la première fois que tu t'es retrouvée dans cette position ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie un moment pareil ? C'est le jour ou j'ai eu mon premier orgasme...

Jake avait rougi si vite que même ses oreilles l'étaient ! J'avais repris mes baisers et je tentais de plus ou moins reproduire ce que nous avions déjà vécu quelques jours plus tôt. Je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt et comptais avec le bout de mes doigts le nombre de muscles qu'il possédait. Il avait vraiment un corps parfait. Sans trop devoir le forcer, ses bras se levèrent et je pus lui ôter ce vêtement qui était une pure insulte à sa beauté. Pendant que mes mains exploraient son torse et ses abdominaux, ma bouche se frayait un passage d'une oreille à l'autre en passant par ses épaules et sa si délicieuse bouche. Il me caressait au travers de sa chemise et malgré tout je sentais ma peau brûler sous ses passages. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour se mettre à défaire bouton par bouton cette chemise devenue superflue. De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait pour me serrer contre lui et lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur mes fesses, il me regarda droit dans les yeux tout étonné.

- Tu ne portes pas de culotte ?

- Penses à ce que je portais en arrivant...

- Nom de ...

Et je lui clouais le bec d'un fougueux baiser sensé lui rappeler où nous en étions... Jacob reprit l'ouverture de la chemise pendant que je m'attaquais à son cou et ses épaules et que mes mains voyageaient sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Ceinture que j'ouvris sans mal ainsi que le premier bouton, lui permettant d'être un peu plus à l'aise. Il arrivait au dernier des boutons de cette fichue chemise et mes hanches se mirent à onduler d'elles-même. S'il y avait eu le moindre doute sur mes intentions, maintenant ils étaient tous dissipés ! La chemise alla rejoindre le sol et j'étais totalement nue face à Jake. Il me regardait avec toute la tendresse du monde mais aussi avec encore et toujours cette hésitation. Je pris ses mains et je les posais sur mes seins, me cambrant et rejetant la tête en arrière afin qu'il comprenne que je le voulais lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre et que c'était lui que j'avais choisi pour être ma première fois. Jake me caressais tendrement et j'ondulais toujours des hanches sur lui. J'en voulais plus alors je me décalais légèrement vers l'arrière pour pouvoir déboutonner le reste de son jeans. Il me regardait faire et m'aida en se soulevant un peu lorsque j'attrapais le tout, boxer et pantalon, et que je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à lui retirer complètement et qu'il soit aussi nu que moi je pouvais l'être. Je l'admirais quelques secondes puis je repris ma position sur lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui, embrassant mon cou et faisant parcourir ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me plaçais correctement et me décollais un peu de lui afin qu'il puisse voir dans mes yeux tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui au moment où il me ferait sienne.

Je me laissais redescendre le long de sa virilité dressée et il m'accompagna en plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je m'arrêtais à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre un peu de contenance car on ne m'avait pas menti, une première fois fait mal... Lorsque Jake me compléta entièrement, je nous imposais un rythme avec les hanches. Je pouvais voir sur son visage à quel point Jacob aimait cela et je ressentais encore plus de désir pour lui. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes chairs au rythme de mes vas et vient et de petits râles de plaisirs commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la maisonnette. Je prenais appui sur ses cuisses mais je remarquais très vite que ce genre de position n'était pas faite pour faire durer le plaisir... Je me laissais alors glisser en arrière sur le sol et Jake me rejoignit aussi vite, me pénétrant à nouveau. Cette fois, plus de douleur et je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses vas et vient étaient puissants et je sentais ces milliers de fourmis dans mon bas ventre de plus en plus fort.

- Jake, Jake... Oh mon dieu...

Il m'embrassa et poussa encore deux fois plus violemment que les autres avant que je ne voie les étoiles défiler devant mes yeux. J'avais planté mes ongles dans ses épaules sous le coup de l'orgasme et mes jambes restaient indéniablement figées autour de lui mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser et de nous conduire dans l'entrée où il me posa sur la commode. Je me penchais en arrière jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche le mur et je m'agrippais au rebord du meuble afin de glisser les fesses le plus près possible de mon amant. Il reprit ses vas et vient tellement jouissifs et il plaça ma jambe dans le creux de son avant-bras, décuplant ainsi les sensations pour nous deux. Les petits râles étaient devenus des cris maintenant et ils s'intensifiaient à force que ses coups de buttoir se faisaient puissants et forts. Je fermais souvent les yeux afin de profiter de chaque geste au maximum mais lorsque je sentais une nouvelle vague de jouissance m'envahir, Jake voulu que je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ce que je fis pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, loin de là, car il m'emmena ensuite dans la chambre où il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il se positionna à nouveau sur moi et cette fois, c'est moi qui le fit me pénétrer. Cet échange était plus doux et plus sensuel que les précédents mais je pouvais toujours voir tout son amour pour moi dans ses yeux. Nous échangions nos places une, deux, trois fois, apprenant encore et toujours ce que nous aimions, à nous faire plaisir et dans un dernier changement, Jake se laissa enfin gagner lui aussi par l'orgasme, se déversant en moi tout simplement. Nous restions encore soudés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes, refusant de rompre cette magie puis, quand cela ne fut plus possible de prolonger, Jacob se glissa à coté de moi et je me blottis dans ses bras, embrassant son torse et dessinant des arabesques sur ses abdos si parfaits.

- Tu es une vilaine coquine Isabella Swan...

- Je sais mais j'en avais envie, vraiment, et je n'avais celle de manquer ça !

- J'ai passé le test alors ?

- Quel test ?

- Je te conviens ?

- Ah mais oui, parfaitement ! Non sans plaisanter, je ne regrette rien et je t'interdis de regretter ou de culpabiliser, compris ?

- 5 sur 5... Je t'aime Bella

- Moi aussi Jake

Nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et vraiment fatigués.

Au réveil, nous étions toujours dans la même position et aucun de nous n'avait envie d'en bouger ! Seulement la nature en avait décidé autrement et j'avais bientôt très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je me glissais hors du lit et Jake en profita pour se tourner sur le ventre. Ses magnifiques fesses étaient à l'air et j'en aurais bien croqué un bout si Dame Nature n'en avait pas remis une couche !

En revenant, je me collais contre lui et le réveillais en douceur avec de tendres baisers. Il m'attrapa et nous jouions un moment avant de nous lever pour de bon. M'habiller fut très facile ce matin car à part le bikini et le paréo, je n'avais rein d'autre !

- Je vais rentrer maintenant, mes parents doivent être debout à cette heure-ci

- Tu veux qu'on se voit plus tard ?

- J'ai une autre idée. Et si tu m'accompagnais pour que je puisse te présenter à eux ?

- Quoi ? Là maintenant ? Tu ne penses pas que ça fait un peu trop « Hey salut ! Je viens de passer la nuit avec votre fille, ça ne vous dérange pas tout de même ? »

- N'importe quoi hein ! Ça fait juste la fille qui veut présenter son petit-ami à ses parents, je vois pas où est le mal. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, je ferais avec...

- Allez viens au lieu de râler, allons dire à tes parents combien je suis fou de toi

- Et moi dingue de toi !

Nous sortions de la maisonnette en riant et le cœur léger.

Nous étions passé par la plage car je savais que mes parents préféraient prendre leur petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse de la cahute. Plus nous approchions et plus Jake se cramponnait à ma main avec force. Ça commençait même à être douloureux...

- Jake, si tu continues, tu vas me broyer la main...

- Oh pardon ma puce mais c'est que c'est la première fois qu'on me présente à des parents alors je suis super nerveux

- Ils ne vont pas te bouffer non plus ! Tu verras, ils sont sympas

La silhouette du couple attablé se découpait dans le décor et je fis de grands signes à ma mère qui mit un coup de coude à Charlie pour qu'il lâche son journal. Je voulais vieillir comme eux, avec Jacob. C'était bien plus qu'une évidence, c'était _ma_ vie.

Je lâchais Jake sur le sable et sautais sur la terrasse embrasser mes parents. J'en profitais pour chiper un croissant au passage et je me repositionnais à côté de mon amoureux complètement tétanisé.

- Papa et maman, voici Jacob. Jake, je te présente Charlie et Renée, mes parents

Il tendit la main à mon père qui la serra volontiers puis passa à ma mère qui préféra y ajouter un « câlin à la Renée » histoire de bien l'embarrasser. J'avais mordu dans le croissant et je le poussais sur une chaise face à eux.

Renée nous invita à prendre part au repas et nous ne refusions pas bien entendu, surtout avec la nuit que nous venions de passer...

Jacob eut droit aux questions habituelles mais posées par mon père, cela ressemblait vraiment à un interrogatoire ! Nom, âge, études, lieu de naissance, tout y était passé !

- Tu viens de La Push alors. J'en ai entendu parlé, c'est sur la côte ouest n'est-ce pas ?

La côte ouest ? Mais Seattle est sur la côte ouest aussi ! Finalement, la séparation ne sera peut être pas inéluctable... Je faisais semblant de rien et continuais de discuter avec Renée de tout et de rien. Elle remarqua une éraflure sur mon coude et je sentais les ennuis arriver.

- Tu t'es fait mal ma chérie ? Ton coude est tout écorché...

- Ah ça... J'ai trébuché hier soir en allant aux toilettes près de la piscine. C'est pas bien éclairé et j'ai pas vu que le sol n'était pas égal... Mais c'est rien et puis c'est pas comme si ça ne m'étais pas déjà arrivé !

Mes explications avaient l'air de satisfaire et nous reprenions notre déjeuner.

Renée m'annonça qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester car ils s'étaient inscrits pour une balade en mer et qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à l'embarcadère avec ses amis dans 15 minutes. Je lui proposais donc de tout ranger et elle accepta.

Le lave-vaisselle était plein et tournait silencieusement et tout ce qui faisait notre petit déjeuner avait retrouvé sa place d'origine dans les placards. Je proposais à Jake de faire le tour de notre cahute et il accepta en riant.

- Ça va être plus long que pour la mienne la visite...

- Arrêtes, c'est pas ça qui compte et en plus c'est même pas à nous alors... Au fait, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ta réserve se trouvait près de Seattle, on est voisins finalement...

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé... Bella, jusqu'à hier soir, je croyais que pour toi j'étais un petit-copain de vacances, je ne savais pas que nous deux ça comptait à se point pour toi. Je m'étais dit que ça serait plus facile dans 10 jours lorsque tu partirais...

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui et avec toute la tendresse du monde, je lui effleurais le visage. Sa joue vint au contact de mes doigts et il ferma les yeux. Il attrapa ensuite ma main et porta mes doigts à ses lèvres. Je m'approchais encore plus et il m'embrassa.

- Tes lèvres goûtent encore le croissant, c'est toujours aussi agréable...

Avait-il besoin de toujours être aussi sexy lorsqu'il me parlait de croissant ? Je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et je me sentis quitter le sol. Mes jambes trouvèrent appui sur ses hanches et il se mit en quête d'un endroit où nous poser.

- Deuxième porte à droite...

Jacob nous emmena tout droit dans ma chambre et se laissa tomber avec moi sur le grand lit moelleux.

- Même le lit est mieux...

- Tais-toi et embrasses-moi !

Il s'exécuta et nos langues se mirent à danser ensemble. Ses mains partaient à la rencontre de ma peau et je me cambrais sous ses caresses. Il quitta mes lèvres pour suivre le chemin qu'elles avaient dessiné et je gémis de bonheur. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde ! Nos vêtements valsèrent à travers la pièce et je me retrouvais une fois de plus à califourchon sur lui. À croire que j'aimais dominer nos ébats...

Jake donna un petit coup de rein pour me faire sienne et je basculais en arrière sous les sensations que cela me procurait. Rien n'était comparable et je ne me sentais complète que lorsqu'il me possédait. Les mouvements de vas et vient se firent plus intenses et je perdais doucement le contrôle de ce qui se passait. Il nous bascula et nous fit rouler sur le lit jusqu'à me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il fondit sur ma gorge et mes seins et je lui griffais les épaules et le dos de plus bel... Il ne pourrait certainement plus être torse nu durant quelques jours s'il voulait éviter de répondre à certaines questions embarrassantes... sa main vient se poser sur ma hanche et il la fit glisser jusqu'au creux de mon genou. Il crocheta lui même ma jambe à sa taille et commença à se mouvoir en moi. La force qu'il utilisait allait crescendo et je ne me retenais pas de lui faire savoir que ça me plaisait !

- Oh oui, t'arrêtes pas surtout ! Jake... Ooooh, je... je...

- Je sais ma puce, viens, c'est ça, viens...

Je me contractais sous ses assauts et je criais ma libération dans toute la pièce. Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, il me regardait comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde. Le rouge me montait au joue et il m'embrassa. Je venais d'avoir le plus bel orgasme de ma toute nouvelle vie de femme active sexuellement et j'en voulais encore...

Je le repoussais délicatement pour qu'il ne se méprenne pas sur mes intentions et lorsqu'il fut complètement redressé sur les genoux, j'adoptais la même position et je vins me coller à lui. Je sentais son sexe raide battre contre mon ventre et je savais que nous n'en avions pas fini... Je m'approchais de son oreille et lui murmurait ces quelques mots, histoire de voir si nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Encore Jake, je veux que tu me possèdes encore et encore...

Ses yeux pétillaient soudain et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. L'excitation était à son comble. Ses baisers reprirent et il me dévora jusqu'au nombril avec tendresse et avidité. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant et l'instant d'après, il s'était laissé tomber hors du lit. Son index suivait la ligne naturelle de ma féminité et il en écarta les lèvres délicatement, lui révélant ainsi les parties les plus intimes de mon corps. Je le laissais faire car j'adorais qu'il me découvre de la sorte. Ses doigts effleuraient mon clitoris et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Un son rauque s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque sa langue remplaça ses doigts... Il me goûtait en prenant tout son temps et ça allait me rendre dingue. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses pour me soutenir et bientôt je fus ravagée par une nouvelle vague de jouissance.

Il avait repris sa place devant moi et je me sentais toute petite dans ses grands bras...

- Je t'aime tu sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si fort mais tu es toute ma vie maintenant...

- Bella, mon ange, y a plus que toi et moi aujourd'hui, plus rien d'autre ne compte

Tout en l'embrassant, je me tournais pour lui faire dos, ses grandes mains jouaient avec mes seins et je me laissais tomber en avant doucement, lui offrant à la vue ma croupe impatiente... Jake caressa mon dos puis mes fesses et il se colla à moi. Je me frottais sans gêne contre lui et il s'aida de sa main pour me pénétrer, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je l'entendis souffler derrière moi et il prit appui sur mes hanches pour commencer ses vas et vient. D'abord un peu timides, ceux-ci devinrent vite plus bestiaux et un mélange de sons se faisait clairement entendre de notre part à tous les deux.

- Jake, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... Oh bon sang !

Je sentais les parois de mon intimité se resserrer sur Jacob et ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose d'autre que l'orgasme était imminent... Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides maintenant et c'était aussi le signe de sa jouissance toute proche.

Jacob me pénétra encore une, deux, trois fois puis ses doigts s'incrustaient dans mes chairs et je le sentis se contracter et se déverser en moi, déclenchant mon propre orgasme.

Nous reprenions notre respiration et nous nous blottissions dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit.

Je riais presque nerveusement dans ma cage dorée et il s'en inquiéta.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien. Je pensais simplement que je devrais prendre des actions dans une croissanterie... Mais bon dieu, t'as appris tout ça où ?

- Secret défense... Non, ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'ai eu un tas d'aventures parce que c'est pas le cas, loin de là mais je ne sais pas, avec toi c'est différent, je me sens libre et je ressens tout différemment... C'est plus fort et tu me donnes envie d'être le meilleur... C'est con hein...

- Mais pas du tout, je trouve ça plutôt romantique même ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, des comparaisons je ne sais pas en faire vu que tu es le premier et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que si meilleur il y a, c'est avec toi que je le découvrirais...

Il caressa mon visage et mit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Bella, jamais je ne permettrais que quelqu'un d'autre ai droit à ce que tu m'offres, tu comprends ? T'es à moi comme je suis à toi. J'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce phénomène non plus mais voila, c'est ce que je ressens

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Nous nous levions et nous nous dirigions vers ma salle de bain pour nous y rafraichir. Je dus résister à mes nouvelles pulsions lorsque je le vis sous la douche et je sortais rapidement de là, allant chercher de quoi m'habiller dans la garde robe.

Nous avions rejoins Alice et Jasper qui nous attendaient au restaurant de l'hôtel pour le déjeuner. Elle m'annonça gaiement et le plus solennellement du monde que ses parents avaient été mis au courant de l'incident d'hier soir et que leur père, totalement en rage et hors de lui, avait ordonné à Edward de faire ses valises car il le réexpédiait illico sur le continent. À l'heure où nous parlions, il devait être au-dessus de la Floride, loin de nous tous ! Nous levions nos verres à cette superbe nouvelle et nous passions un agréable moment à quatre.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

J'entamais ma dernière semaine de vacances sur cette île paradisiaque de cet archipel fabuleux et mon cœur se serrait à force de décompter les jours qui me sépareraient de Jacob. Nous avions brièvement parlé du fait d'être séparé pendant quelques semaines, le temps pour lui de revenir sur le continent et pour moi, de trouver le moyen de goupiller mes études avec lui. Mais à chaque fois, nous mettions un terme rapidement à la discussion parce que l'émotion prenait toujours le dessus. Heureusement, nous passions toutes nos journées, nos soirées et la plupart de nos nuits ensemble. Maigre consolation quand je faisais le point mais c'était mieux ça que rien du tout !

Les soirées au bar étaient animées par deux barmen Flair maintenant et je prenais un malin plaisir à tenter de le surpasser dans certains mouvements qui nécessitaient plus de douceur ou de fluidité. Mais ce bar signifiait aussi le seul lieu où nous pouvions être seulement deux... Ainsi, j'avais pu tester avec une certaine fierté, la solidité du zinc mais aussi sa fraicheur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Car oui, Jacob et moi aimions finir notre soirée allongés l'un sur l'autre sur ce bon vieux bar...

Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits dans ce complexe qui n'avait pas abrité nos ébats... Ainsi, la plage devait se souvenir de nous, pour plusieurs raisons... et nous étions même allé jusqu'à retourner dans notre grotte pour finir ce que nous y avions commencé !

J-2 avant le départ pour Seattle... J'ai le vague à l'âme et des bleus au cœur. Je refuse de partir, je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de lui ! Alice, à qui je dois ou rappeler quelqu'un ou faire plus que pitié, essaye de me remonter le moral comme elle le peut mais franchement, elle déprime tout autant que moi !

- Et si on allait demander à tes parents pour que tu restes ? On est à 10 jours de la fin de la saison, on rentre tous le 31, ça pourrait se faire non ?

- Al, c'est gentil mais mes parents ne pourront pas se le permettre... Et puis ils vont invoquer mes études... Laisses tomber, ça ne sert à rien

- Je ne laisse jamais tomber Bella, tu devrais le savoir maintenant

Elle était encore plus têtue que moi quand elle s'y mettait mais je sentais au fond de moi que je devrais la laisser faire effectivement...

- Fais comme tu veux après tout t'es majeure et vaccinée non ?

- Exactement et personne ne peut me résister

Nous en étions resté là car les garçons, partis chercher de quoi nous désaltérer, revenaient.

Le lendemain, je n'avais le cœur à rire avec personne. Je voyais la majorité des clients faire leurs bagages mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à les commencer. Je ne voulais pas partir.

J'étais assise sur mon lit quand je vis Charlie et Renée entrer. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait se passer pour que les deux veuillent me parler en même temps...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Renée s'assit à mes côtés et mon père restait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle me regardait avec un air qui mêlait joie et tristesse. Je craignais le pire...

- Bella ma puce, nous avons eu une longue conversation avec ton amie Alice

C'était donc cela !

- Étrange petit lutin d'ailleurs, elle me fait penser à moi plus jeune... Soit ! Après cette discussion, ton père et moi avons longuement réfléchi et nous nous sommes dit que nous pouvions te faire ce cadeau et que donc, nous acceptions sa proposition

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ce qui venait d'être dit car je n'avais pas été mise dans la confidence après tout !

- Je ne comprends pas, Alice ne m'a rien dit, quelle proposition ?

- Tu restes, sur l'île, jusqu'à la fin de la saison...

- Mais comment... ? Et où ?

Mes parents riaient de me voir pour une fois si décontenancée.

- Tu vas aller chez les Cullen. Alice m'a dit qu'ils avaient une chambre en trop depuis qu'un membre de la famille avait dû écourter son voyage ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous ferons modifier ton billet d'avion pour le retour à l'aéroport et voila, le tour est joué

- C'est pour de vrai ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

- Non ma puce, tout est vrai. Et à ton retour, nous verrons ce qu'il y a à faire pour toi et Jake... Tu sais, on l'aime bien lui, il est bien pour toi...

Je sautais au cou de ma mère puis à celui de mon père et je me mis à sauter partout de joie.

- Bon maintenant fais tes valises parce que nous devons avoir quitté la cahute demain matin !

Je n'avais jamais fait mes valises avec autant d'entrain et je devais bien avouer qu'Alice avait raison, personne ne pouvait lui résister.

J'appelais justement la responsable de tout cela et elle vint me chercher avec leur voiture afin de faire le changement de « domicile ». Je crois que j'avais bien dû la remercier des centaines de fois durant le trajet. Je fis la connaissance de ses parents, personnages charmants et très distingués, et ils s'excusèrent au nom d'Edward pour le mal qu'il avait pu me faire. Je les assurais que la page était tournée pour moi et que tant qu'il me laisserait en paix, il n'y aurait pas de problème, chose qu'ils me promirent tous les deux.

J'étais allé dire au revoir à mes parents le lendemain non sans émotion car ils me permettaient de vivre les plus beaux jours de ma vie. Jake m'accompagnait ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Au retour, nous établissions un plan pour le reste de la saison.

Nous avions donc passé notre temps entre la plage, les récifs coralliens, les balades dans les plus beaux parcs nationaux et le bar de la piscine. Mais ces 10 jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et je me retrouvais bientôt à refaire ma valise pour de bon cette fois.

Alice était venu me soutenir. Elle savait ce que je pouvais endurer, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était démenée pour que ses parents acceptent Jasper, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre autrement... C'est exactement ce que je ressentais, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Jacob Black.

- Allez Bella, vous prenez le même avion, vous trouverez bien une solution durant le voyage ! Tu verras ma belle, ça va s'arranger !

- Je l'espère Al, du fond du cœur parce que je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui à mes cotés...

- Je sais ce que c'est... Bon, faut que je m'y mette aussi sinon papa Carlisle va encore gueuler...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Dans l'avion qui nous ramenait vers la dure et triste réalité, Jake et moi ne cessions de nous tourner les méninges pour trouver LA bonne solution. Je voulais arrêter les études pour m'installer avec lui mais il le refusait catégoriquement. Une relation à longue distance, ni lui ni moi n'y étions favorable. Changer de fac, trop tard pour cette année et mes parents ne voudraient jamais que je prenne une année sabbatique pour une telle raison. Il ne restait plus qu'à envisager que son père consente à ce qu'il quitte la réserve pour s'installer ailleurs. Nous n'avions trouvé que ça pour pouvoir rester ensemble et finalement ça nous convenait très bien.

Les séparations à l'aéroport de Seattle furent difficiles et très très pénibles. Je pleurais beaucoup et pas même Jake n'arrivait à me calmer.

- Ça va être dur je sais mais on va vite se revoir, je te le jure !

- Je te préviens, si ton père refuse que tu quittes ta réserve, je débarque chez toi et je n'en bouge plus ! Tu m'entends ?

- Je sais ça ne t'inquiète pas mais ça va aller, tu vas me revoir plus vite que tu ne le crois

- Y a intérêt parce que tu me manque déjà...

Jacob m'embrassa et je m'accrochais à lui comme une désespérée à sa boue de sauvetage.

- Je dois y aller, le bus pour Forks part dans 10 minutes... Je t'aime

- Et moi donc ! Je t'aime Jake, ne l'oublie pas...

Il se détacha de moi et je le regardais partir, clouée au sol. Mes parents arrivèrent peu de temps après et ils me ramassèrent à la cuillère littéralement.

J'étais restée muette de chagrin durant 3 jours, sauf quand c'était Jacob au téléphone. Renée saisit tout de suite le problème et calma mon père qui craignait pour ma santé mentale.

- Charlie, t'as été jeune aussi. Laisses-la donc, elle finira pas s'en remettre

- Mouais, pas convaincu moi...

Deux jours plus tard, Jacob téléphona chez moi. Je trouvais cela étrange mais je ne relevais pas. J'étais trop contente de l'entendre.

- Alors, t'as eu la réponse de ton père ? Ça fait une semaine là qu'on est rentré...

- Justement c'est pour ça que je t'appelais...

- Ne me dis pas qu'il refuse... Jake...

- Si tu venais ouvrir la porte, je vais finir par être trempé sinon...

Je ne comprenais pas sur le coup ce que je venais d'entendre puis, lorsque la phrase percuta dans mon cerveau, je lâchais le combiné pour me ruer sur la porte, bousculant au passage mon père venu voir si tout allait bien. J'ouvrais la porte en un éclair et tombais nez à nez avec Jake, tout sourire. Je lui sautais au cou et me mis à pleurer tellement j'étais heureuse. Nous nous embrassions longuement avant qu'il ne me pose à terre et que je le fasse entrer.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venu seul

Il me montra une camionnette assez âgée et quelqu'un à l'intérieur me salua. Je rendis la pareille en interrogeant Jake du regard.

- Mon père voulait se faire une idée de la femme qui a volé mon cœur au point que je veuille quitter la terre de nos ancêtres...

- Oh, et bien qu'il entre, je serais ravie de lui dire à quel point je suis folle de son fils...

- D'accord, je vais le chercher

Jake parti en courant à la voiture et aida son père à en sortir. Je savais qu'il avait été blessé lors d'un accident de voiture il y a une dizaine d'années et que c'était une des raisons qui le poussait à rester à La Push...

Ils entrèrent et mes parents les accueillirent avec plaisir et simplicité.

Au fil des conversations, nos parents apprirent à se connaitre et Billy fit de même avec moi. Au bout de quelques heures donc, et d'un bon dîner, il consentit à laisser Jake partir avec moi à Jacksonville.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Nous sommes à nouveau dans un avion mais cette fois c'est pour commencer une vie à deux. La rentrée des classes universitaires est prévue pour dans 3 jours et c'est exactement le temps que nous avons pour nous installer et pour Jake de se trouver un boulot. Papa connaissait un garagiste constamment à la recherche de personnel qualifié et vu que Jacob était tout à fait qualifié, il lui avait passé un coup de fil pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Autant dire que c'était dans la poche !

Je regardais par le hublot et une seule chose me venait à l'esprit, ces vacances seraient vraiment mémorables et me feraient d'excellents souvenirs !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue !<strong>


End file.
